Preggo
by Azayaka Freak
Summary: UPDATE! Chapter 8. Dalam kehidupan percintaan antara Netherlands-Indonesia-Malaysia, yang menduduki posisi sebagai uke adalah Indonesia, sedangkan dua manusia sisanya berebut memproklamasikan diri sebagai seme. Namun apa jadinya jika yang hamil adalah sang seme, bukan sang uke? Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

_Preggo_

_Summary :_

Dalam kehidupan percintaan antara Netherlands-Indonesia-Malaysia, yang menduduki posisi sebagai uke adalah Indonesia, sedangkan dua manusia sisanya berebut memproklamasikan diri sebagai seme. Namun apa jadinya jika yang hamil adalah sang seme, bukan sang uke? _Inspired from _MPreg meme yang ada di Deviantart. Tiba-tiba tercetuslah ide sinting ini. _Based on_ _my_ fict "Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia". _Enjoy_!

Bingung? Penasaran? _Chekidot aja!_

_Warning _: _Boy x boy,_ yaoi, M-Preg, _mature theme_, _full of_ konyolisasi, rusuhisasi, ngacoisasi, dll-sasi.

Disclaimer :

Hetalia punya om Hide. Saya cuma terinspirasi _aja kok_^^

_Part_ 1 : _The Symptom_

Akhir-akhir ini Malaysia, si bocah gemblung berwajah melayu-oriental dengan rambut bergaya poni lempar belah pinggir itu sering merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Tubuhnya terasa lemah, letih, lesu, lemas, loyo dan lunglai, persis_ kaya_ iklan obat tambah darah. Kepalanya sering terasa pusing tanpa sebab yang jelas. Yang paling parah adalah perasaan mual dan pingin muntah yang tak tertahankan. Seperti waktu itu, saat Indonesia membuatkan rendang daging kesukaannya. Biasanya ia akan makan dengan sangat lahap sampai kekenyangan. Sepanci rendang daging nikmat itu mampu dihabiskannya sendiri dalam sekejap mata. Namun saat ini, jangankan menghabiskan satu panci, baru mencium aromanya saja ia sudah muntah-muntah.

"Jangan-jangan dirimu hamil, _mon cher_." ujar France suatu hari saat berkunjung ke rumah Indonesia bersama dua orang anggota _Bad Touch Trio_ lainnya.

Dan France pun harus rela mendapat hadiah cakaran di wajahnya akibat melemparkan dugaan konyol itu.

"Wah, Malaysia hamil? _Awesome _sekali!" teriak Prussia antusias _coz doi_ belum pernah melihat cowok hamil.

Sedetik kemudian ia mendapatkan hadiah benjolan di kepala akibat dilempar Menara Petronas.

"Kalau dilihat dari gejalanya _sih_, bisa jadi Malaysia sedang hamil." Spain menganalisa.

Malaysia yang sedari tadi jadi korban infotainment _ngaco_ _Bad Touch Trio_ itu melirik dengan tatapan horor. Beberapa saat kemudian melayanglah patung Murugan yang dicat warna _gold. _Hampir_ aja_ mendarat di kepala Spain. Untung _doi udah_ belajar dari pengalaman dua rekannya yang tadi jadi korban penganiayaan Malay, sehingga sebelum kena timpuk _doi udah_ berlindung di balik meja.

Malaysia yang dongkol karena digosipin hamil oleh trio tukang rusuh itu akhirnya beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu sambil melengos.

"Sensitif _amat, kaya_ orang hamil _aja_!" ejek Netherlands.

SHOT. Sebuah pisau daging melesat cepat lalu menancap di dinding setelah sebelumnya menghujam kaos yang dipakai Netherlands.

Malay menatap bule jabrik itu dengan tatapan tajam lalu pergi menghilang. _Doi ngambek_ en mengurung diri di kamar seharian.

"Da-dapat pisau dari mana dia..!?" wajah Nether langsung pucat pasi.

-0000-

Malaysia bergelung di dalam selimut. Masih uring-uringan. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Absurd. Pingin marah tapi _ngga_ tahu alasannya. Pingin ketawa takut disangka orang gila. Pingin _nangis_ nanti _diledekin _cengeng. Belum lagi rasa mual yang tak kunjung hilang membuatnya makin _ngga_ nyaman.

"Aduh, _gue_ kenapa _sih_!?"

Tiba-tiba matanya terasa basah. Butir-butir air mengalir dari sana. Akhirnya _doi _cuma bisa _nangis_ sesunggukan di balik selimut.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka. Sesosok tubuh berambut ikal yang mirip dengannya masuk menghampiri dirinya.

"Malay, _loe_ kenapa _sih_? _Udah_ seminggu ini uring-uringan terus?"

"Beib, badan _gue ngga_ enak, _ngga_ tahu kenapa."

"Hmm, mungkin masuk angin.."

Akhirnya oleh Indonesia, adiknya itu dibuatkan jamu tolak hujan angin supaya sembuh masuk anginnya. Namun karena jamu tolak hujan angin memiliki _tagline_ "orang pintar minum tolak hujan angin", _ngga_ semua orang bisa sembuh setelah minum jamu itu, termasuk Malaysia. Seharusnya jamu tolak hujan angin memilih _tagline_ yang lebih universal seperti "semua orang boleh-boleh _aja_ minum tolak hujan angin" sehingga semua orang, termasuk Malaysia, orang hamil, bisa sembuh.

...

...

_Part_ 2 : _Testpack_

Hampir seluruh personifikasi _nation_ di jagad Hetalia menyimpulkan kalau Malay terindikasi sedang hamil. Doi sebenarnya muak _banget_ sama kesimpulan itu tapi berhubung penasaran akhirnya doi memutuskan untuk membeli _testpack_. Maksud hati ingin menyuruh Tro tuyul Laos, Myanmar en Cambodia pergi ke toko terdekat untuk membelikannya barang yang dimaksud. Namun ia_ udah_ terlanjur trauma _coz_ trio setan neraka itu sering _mark-up_ anggaran. Alhasil anggaran yang semula _ngga_ seberapa, gara-gara melibatkan mereka bisa membengkak sampai tiga kali lipat! _Ngga_ percaya? Baca _aja _fict _Rival or Lover_ episode 5#promosi. Terpaksalah_ doi_ pergi sendiri ke sebuah minimarket yang _ngga_ jauh dari rumah besar yayangnya, Indonesia.

"Beli buat istrinya ya, _Mas_?" sapa sang penjaga toko ramah sewaktu Malay meminta diambilkan_ testpack_.

"_Ngga_, buat saya _kok, Mbak_." jawab Malay datar.

SIIIINNNGGG

Sang penjaga toko langsung menatap cowok berambut poni lempar itu dengan tatapan 'wtf'. Namun Malay cuek en berlalu dengan santai setelah membayarkan sejumlah uang.

Seumur-umur Malaysia belum pernah menyentuh benda bernama _testpack_ itu. _Doi _benar-benar _ngga_ tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya. Hampir_ aja_ doi memasukan batang _testpack_ itu ke mulutnya _kaya _mengukur suhu pakai termometer. Untung _aja_ _doi_ baca aturan pakai dulu sebelum akhirnya benar-benar memasukkan benda itu ke mulutnya.

Pertama, buka bungkus _testpack_. Setelah itu silakan pipis di dalam gelas kecil. Lalu celupkan batang_ testpack_ ke dalam gelas berisi air seni itu. Tunggu beberapa saat. Bila positif hamil akan muncul dua garis merah. Kalau _ngga_ hamil alias negatif yang muncul hanya satu garis merah _aja_. Gampang ternyata, batinnya.

Malay menanti sambil deg-degan.

Dan hasilnya adalah...

JENG JENG

Dua garis merah.

Malay semaput.

...

...

_Part_ 3 : Kabar Gembira

Indonesia yang sedang mengupas apel, jarinya sampai tersayat sangking kagetnya. Bukan, bukan karena Nabi Yusuf yang ganteng lewat di depannya. Bukan, bukan pula Cleopatra yang super cantik melirik ke arahnya. Ia kaget bukan kepalang karena adik tercinta plus partnernya yang bertampang seme tapi berjiwa uke bernama Malaysia mengumumkan kabar heboh.

"Gu-_gue_...hamil." ujar Malay dengan wajah pucat en perasaan serba salah. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang _ngga _gatal. Tampangnya _udah ngga_ jelas, antara kesal, bahagia, bingung, sedih, mau bunuh diri atau mau muntah.

"Perasaan selama ini _gue_ yang jadi uke, kenapa jadi si Malay yang hamil?" batin Indonesia sambil garuk-garuk kepala pakai pisau buah.

Senasib dengan Indonesia, Netherlands juga langsung terbengong-bengong _ngga _percaya dengan keajaiban alam ini.

"Ma-masalahnya.._gue ngga_ tahu siapa bapaknya!" jerit Malay frustasi sambil menatap Indo en Nether yang masih bengong dengan khusyuknya.

"Indon, _loe kan_ pernah _nge-rape gue_ di fict Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia episode 11!" tunjuk Malay emosi.

"Hah!? _Masa sih_? _Gue ngga_ inget, waktu itu _kan gue_ lagi mabok duren." Indoneseia ngeles.

"Uuugh, _loe_ juga jabrik! _Loe_ pernah _nge-rape gue_ di fict Tragedi Sambal Terasi! Jangan pura-pura bego _deh_!"

"Oya!? _Masa sih_? _Gue_ waktu itu _kayanya_ juga lagi _kelenger_ gara-gara makan sambal terasi!" Netherlands mengeluarkan pasal pembelaan.

"Huaaa,_ trus _siapa bapak biologis anak ini..!?" Malay cakar-cakar wajahnya sendiri. Hampir _aja doi_ memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan cara minum racun serangga kalau sampai _ngga_ berhasil menemukan bapak biologis dari jabang bayi yang dikandungnya. Atau apakah doi perlu bernyanyi dangdut berjudul "Alamat Palsu" yang dipopulerkan oleh Ayu Bunting, "Dimana, dimana, dimana...bapaknya dimana bapaknya? Kemana, kemana, kemana...kuharus mencari bapaknya?"

Tiba-tiba datang sesosok pria berambut pirang gondrong dengan wajah mesum dan senyum cabul mendekatinya.

"Aku mau jadi bapak biologis anakmu, _mon cher_~" France en dua anggota BTT lainnya muncul dengan tiba-tiba. _Doi_ langsung memeluk Malay _en_ cipika cipiki _ngga_ jelas. Malay menatap jijay. _ Doi_ jadi berburuk sangka, jangan-jangan _doi _hamil gara-gara disenggol France sewaktu di Rapat PBB kemarin!

"Nanti aku buatkan baju bayi yang unyu-unyu _deh_!" tambah France antusias.

"Kalau _ngga_ ada yang mengakui, aku juga mau _kok_ jadi bapak baptisnya. Sini, _come to papa_ Spain!" Spain membuka tangan lebar-lebar.

"Supaya lebih _awesome_, _gimana_ kalau kita buat sayembara pencarian bapak biologis anaknya Malay?" usul Prussia langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh 2/3 anggota kuorum.

Kenapa BTT jadi sering muncul di rumahnya Indonesia ya? Yeah, mereka itu mirip jelangkung, datang _ngga_ diundang, pulang diusir satpam.

"_LOE_ BERTIGA_ NGAPAIN_ DATANG KESINI!? _MAU NGELEDEKIN GUE_ LAGI, DASAR TRIO BASTARD!" Malay yang dari kemarin diejek melulu sama BTT langsung _ngamuk_ en melempar sofa. Tapi bukannya kena BTT malah kena mukanya Nether. Netherlands langsung menjambak rambut Malay sambil _ngomel-ngomel_.

"Kemarin _ngelempar gue_ pakai pisau daging, sekarang _ngelempar gue_ pakai sofa, Maksud _loe_ apa!? Mau_ ngebunuh gue_!?"

"A-aduduuuhh...!" Malay yang dijambak rambutnya teriak-teriak kesakitan sambil menatap Nether dengan mata _puppy eyes_.

Ditatap seperti itu Nether jadi merasa iba dan melepaskan jambakannya.

Malaysia berlari ke kamar sambil sesunggukan.

"_Nah lo nah lo_ anak orang dikejar _nangis_, bapaknya panjang kumis, dicium bau amis!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara trio tuyul Laos, Myanmar en Cambodia sedang heboh _nyorakin_ si bule.

Indonesia kaget. Sejak kapan tiga adik bontotnya itu _nangkring_ disana.

"B-bukan, bukan gara-gara _gue_! Dia _aja_ yang kelewat sensitif!" Nether murka gara-gara dituduh jadi biang keladi _nangis_nya Malay. Disemprotnya ketiga bocah setan neraka itu.

"Awas, ada gorilla galak! Kabooorrr!" tiga setan neraka itu ambil langkah seribu sambil ketawa ketiwi _ngeledek_ Netherlands. Sementara mahluk yang diledek masih _ngga_ bisa menahan emosi.

"_God verdomme_!"

"Oi, Holland, sudahlah, _kaya_ anak bocah _aja_!" Prussia menangkap badan besar Netherlands yang masih berusaha mengejar tiga bocah kurang ajar itu. Begitu juga Spain en France yang membantu Prussia memegangi kedua kaki si bule jabrik.

"Hfftt, _another hectic day..."_ Indonesia _facepalm_.

...

...

TBC~

_Doctor's Notes :_

1. _Test pack_ merupakan alat dengan ukuran kecil yang digunakan untuk mendeteksi kehamilan. Cara kerjanya dengan menggunakan sistem penghitungan kadar hormon hCG atau _Human Chorionic Gonadotropin_. Jika seorang wanita hamil, maka kadar hormon tersebut akan meningkat akibat dari terbentuknya organ seperti cakram yakni plasenta yang menyelimuti janin. Kadar hCG wanita yang sedang hamil bisa mencapai 150.000% sementara itu saat tak hamil kadarnya hanya 5%. _Test pack _kehamilan membaca peningkatan kadar hormon tersebut melalui urin.


	2. Chapter 2

_Part_ 4 : _Morning Sickness_

Sang pemuda Melayu itu menutup hidungnya dengan telapak tangan. Sudah sekitar setengah jam ia berjuang menahan aroma yang sangat menyesakkan dada itu. Tubuh mungil itu beranjak dari tidur. Dilihatnya jam di dinding. Pukul 11 malam dan ia belum bisa memejamkan matanya sama sekali. Ditatapnya dua sosok tubuh yang ada di kanan dan kirinya. Keduanya sedang asyik terlelap dengan pulasnya. Tak lupa pula paduan suara dengkuran yang sangat merdu.

Malay melengos. Biasanya posisi tidur yang mereka lakoni setiap hari adalah Indonesia di tengah, diapit oleh dirinya dan Netherlands. Berhubung kondisinya yang sedang berbadan dua, dua orang partnernya itu memutuskan untuk tidur di kanan dan kirinya. Mereka khawatir kondisi si jabang bayi jika Malay jatuh terguling.

Malay terbatuk-batuk. Dadanya terasa sesak. Perutnya terasa mual. Demi Tuhan, dia baru menyadari bahwa aroma tubuh kedua partnernya itu benar-benar memuakkan! Dia baru sadar bahwa ketiak Netherlands sangat bau. Apalagi sehabis _kecapekan_ main bola tadi, _doi males_ mandi en memutuskan langsung _molor_. Begitu juga Indonesia yang punya hobi makan semur jengkol yang Anda tahu sendiri baunya _naujubillah_! Sudah tahu habis makan semur jengkol, bukannya sikat gigi dulu, _doi malah_ langsung_ molor_, ikut-ikutan si jabrik. Dasar dua manusia jorok! Apakah mereka _ngga_ tahu kalau orang hamil itu sangat sensitif sama bau? Apakah mereka _ngga_ paham kalau orang hamil itu mengalami yang namanya _morning sickness_?

"Akh..!" Malay buru-buru turun dari ranjang dan secepat kilat berlari ke kamar mandi yang letaknya masih di kamar utama. Ia sudah _ngga_ bisa menahan keinginannya untuk muntah. Untung saja ia sampai disana tepat waktu sehingga muntahannya tidak berceceran di lantai.

Tubuh mungilnya terhuyung. Sambil berpegangan di dinding, ia berusaha menggapai wastafel. Ia membasuh mulutnya dengan air keran lalu mengeringkannya dengan tissu. Setelah merasa lebih baik, ia kembali ke tempat tidur.

Malay menghela napas. Aroma tubuh dua partnernya itu masih belum hilang. Dua mahluk bau itu masih tertidur pulas ditingkahi suara dengkuran yang silih berganti. Kalau begini kedaannya, sampai lebaran monyet juga dia _ngga _akan bisa tidur.

"Dasar _ngga _tahu diri! _Ngga_ tahu malu!" umpatnya kesal.

Sementara sasaran umpatannya tak bergeming, tetap tertidur pulas.

Tiba-tiba, ia menemukan ide brilian. Pemuda Melayu berwajah oriental itu mengambil spidol yang disimpan di laci meja kerja Indonesia. Dengan hati-hati, ia melukiskan sesuatu di wajah dua orang partnernya itu. Sambil cekikikan ia menutup kembali spidol berwarna hitam itu. Dengan santai ia pun mengungsi ke kamar sebelah supaya bisa tidur dengan tenang, damai dan sejahtera. Tak lupa dibawanya sebotol minyak kayu putih yang membantu meredakan perasaan mualnya.

Esok paginya, Indonesia terbangun dari tidur dengan terkaget-kaget. Ia melihat wajah Netherlands yang tidur di sebelahnya dalam keadaan _cemong_. Wajah berkulit pucat itu dipenuhi aneka coretan spidol berwarna hitam. Semakin lucu lagi ketika ia melihat di jidat pemuda bule itu tertulis "penjahat kelamin". Ia pun tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Demi mendengar suara tawa yang sangat _ngga _keren itu, Netherlands jadi ikut terbangun. Ia terperangah demi melihat yayangnya yang ganteng itu tertawa seperti orang kesurupan.

"_Ho-honey_, ada ap-pffffttttt..."

Netherlands malah ikut-ikutan tertawa sambil menunjuk wajah sang pemuda berambut ikal yang duduk di sebelahnya. Indonesia jadi curiga jangan-jangan ada sesuatu di wajahnya. Buru-buru ia berlari ke meja rias dan melihat kaca. Wajah gantengnya itu penuh dengan coret-coretan spidol hitam yang serupa dengan Netherlands. Di jidatnya tertulis "ganteng tapi bau".

"_Watdepaaakkk_!" jeritnya murka.

…

…

…

_Part _5 : _Ngidam_

_Ngidam_ adalah suatu peristiwa yang dialami oleh hampir semua orang hamil. Ada yang _ngidam_nya biasa _aja_ en mudah dikabulkan, macam_ kepingin _makan es teler, beli baju hamil warna mejikuhibiniu atau salaman sama Pak RT setempat. Ada juga yang _ngidam_nya aneh bin ajaib en _nyusahin_ masyarakat, contohnya ngidam makan semangka rasa duren tengah _malem_ bolong, foto bareng Osama bin Laden atau jalan-jalan ke alam kubur!

Konon katanya yang namanya _ngidam_ itu harus dikabulkan. Misalnya sang istri _ngidam _makan mangga. Bukan mangga sembarang mangga tapi mangga yang diambil oleh sang suami dengan cara memanjat pohon mangga langsung. Maka sang suami harus rela berjuang mati-matian manjat pohon en memetik mangga tersebut demi mengabulkan _ngidam_nya sang istri. Kebayang _kan _repotnya, apalagi kalau sang suami _ngga pinter_ _manjat_ pohon. Sebab kalau _ngga _terkabul, maka ketika sang bayi sudah lahir nanti, _doi_ akan selalu _ngiler _(hipersalivasi) karena keinginan sang ibu belum terlaksana. _Rempong kan, Coy! _

Seperti juga yang dialami oleh _preggy boy _kita yang satu ini. Di kehamilannya yang menginjak usia 8 minggu, _doi_ mengalami _ngidam _dan _ngidam_nya sungguh sangat sangat...aneh!

"_Ngga _mauuuu...!" Netherlands_ ngacir_ sekuat tenaga.

Tubuh besar si bule jabrik itu berlari ketakutan ke arah ruang tamu. Indonesia yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Trio BTT di ruang tamu dalam rangka urusan kesejahteraan masyarakatnya jadi terganggu kekhusyukannya akibat ada iklan bunga Tulip lewat. Setelah puas berlari, pemuda Belanda itu lantas _ngumpet _di balik sofa yang diduduki Indonesia.

"Neth, apa-apaan _sih_!? _Gue _lagi rapat serius _nih_!" omelnya kesal dengan sikap Neth yang kekanak-kanakan pakai main petak umpet segala.

Tak lama, muncul bocah malang yang sedang hamil muda ke ruang tamu, menambah hangat suasana.

"Malay, Neth kalau mau main petak umpet, sana di halaman, jangan disini!" usir Indonesia. Alisnya _udah_ kedut-kedut menahan kesal melihat kelakuan kedua partnernya itu.

"_Gue ngga_ mau main petak umpet _kok_! _Gue_ cuma_ pingin_ gigit hidung si jabrik!" ujar Malay langsung _to the point._

"Dasar _preggy boy_ maniak! _Gue ngga_ mau digigit! Nanti hidung _gue _bisa patah!" Netherlands geleng-geleng_ ogah_.

Indonesia plus Trio BTT _sweatdrop_ mendengar percakapan aneh barusan.

"Malay, jangan suka gigit hidung orang, itu KDRT namanya!" ujar Indonesia melerai.

"Ta-tapi beib, _gue kepingiiiiiin banget_, rasanya _gatel, pingin _gigit hidung dia!" Malay menatap Neth dengan tatapan gemas.

Netherlands makin _jijay_.

Ya, akhir-akhir ini dia memang merasa aneh. Ada perasaan gemas yang menggelitik setiap kali melihat hidung si bule yang memang mancung en di atas rata-rata hidung orang Asia itu. Rasanya ingin sekali menggigit hidung itu dengan pelan tapi gemas lalu menjilatnya dengan mesra. Perasaan itu benar-benar tak tertahankan. Sampai akhirnya dengan malu-malu disampaikannya _ngidam_ anehnya itu pada si pemuda bule pemilik hidung mancung itu yang kemudian mendapat penolakan. Sangking tak tertahankannya, ia sampai nekad menarik wajah bule Belanda itu hampir mendekati mulutnya tapi kemudian tubuh besar itu mengelak dan berhasil melarikan diri ke ruang tamu, bersembunyi di balik sofa yang diduduki Indonesia. Kalau waktu dulu, mungkin si pemuda bule akan melawannya mati-matian dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi kali ini berhubung kondisinya yang sedang berbadan dua, akhirnya si pemuda bule memutuskan untuk mengalah dan melarikan diri saja.

"Ah, Holland, itu namanya_ ngidam_! Wajar _kok_, namanya juga sedang hamil" Prussia _sotoy._

"Hmm, kalau menurut buku "_All About Pregnancy_" kalau_ ngidam_ sang ibu _ngga _terkabul, saat sudah besar nanti, si bayi akan _ngiler _terus-terusan." Spain mencoba menganalisa.

"Ayolah, Neth." France menowel bahu si pemuda berhidung mancung yang masih _ngumpet _di balik sofa, seolah menyuruhnya merelakan hidungnya digigit si _preggy boy._

"A-Apa-apaan _sih loe_ bertiga! _G-gue ngga_ mauu!" Neth berkeras.

Netherlands terus berkeras menolak sampai akhirnya si _preggy boy_ datang menghampirinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat sangat memelas - melebihi tatapan _puppy eyes _nya Canada – sambil mengelus perutnya.

"D-dasar_ freak_!" tolak Neth sambil menatap aneh partner hamilnya itu. Dia jadi serba salah. Namun akhirnya hatinya luluh juga demi melihat tatapan menjijikan itu. Ia akhirnya merelakan hidung yang mancungnya _ngga_ sopan itu jadi korban KDRT sang _preggy boy_ tersayang.

Malay melantai dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Netherlands yang sudah memejamkan matanya, bersiap menahan rasa sakit gigitan yang akan segera mendarat di hidung mancungnya itu. Tangan mungil berkulit sawo matang milik sang pemuda Melayu merengkuh wajahnya lalu menariknya perlahan. Lalu terjadilah KDRT itu. Malay mendaratkan gigitan kecilnya ke hidung mancung itu. Gigit-gigit kecil sayang. Bukannya sakit, malah terasa geli-geli gimana _gitu_! Netherlands yang semula menyangka akan terasa sakit, ternyata hanya merasakan geli, seperti digelitik.

Netherlands mengintip sedikit. Di hadapannya terpampang seraut wajah sang pemuda Melayu yang sedang serius menggigiti hidungnya. Ekspresi wajah yang aneh seperti orang yang _kebelet_ buang hajat lalu keinginannya itu pada akhirnya terpenuhi sudah. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin ketawa. Bukan hanya hidungnya terasa geli, tapi juga ekspresi wajah Malay yang menggelikan! Meledaklah tawa Netherlands. Kemudian disusul oleh tawa Malaysia yang merasa lega karena akhirnya _ngidam _nya kesampaian juga. Keduanya berhenti tertawa sebentar, saling bertatapan _awkward,_ lalu sama-sama tertawa kembali.

"_Nah, udah_ ya gigitnya..." ujar Nether setelah berhasil menguasai diri dan perutnya yang sakit gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa. Dijawilnya hidung Malay sambil tersenyum.

Malay tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. Keduanya tertawa kembali. Indonesia plus Trio BTT jadi ikutan ketawa demi melihat drama yang mengharukan barusan. Mungkin kalau Raam Punjabi ikutan melihat peristiwa barusan, maka niscaya akan tayang sinetron berjudul "_Ngidam _yang Kesampaian".

"Beib, _kok gue_ jadi _ngidam _gigit hidung _loe deh_..." ujar Malay mendadak sambil menatap hidung Indonesia.

"_W-what de_..!" Indonesia langsung pucat mendadak.

Sedetik kemudian terjadi adegan reka ulang kejadian kejar-kejaran. Hanya saja kali ini yang dikejar Malay bukan si bule, melainkan Indonesia.

...

...

TBC~

_Doctor's Notes :_

1. _Morning Sickness _

Mual atau istilahnya _Morning Sickness_ adalah gejala kehamilan yang paling umum. Rasa mual itu terjadi karena peningkatan hormon HCG (_Human Chorionic Gonadotrophin_). Peningkatan hormon HCG ini menyebabkan efek pedih pada lapisan perut sehingga menimbulkan rasa mual. Biasanya rasa mual ini akan pergi ketika akan memasuki trimester kedua kehamilan. Selain mual, ada juga perasaan lebih sensitif pada bau tertentu. Sejumlah peneliti menduga, gejala ini terjadi agar orang hamil tidak mudah makan sembarangan sehingga melindungi bayi dari racun yang berbahaya. Disebut _Morning Sickness_ karena biasanya terjadi di pagi hari tapi ada juga yang mengalaminya di siang dan malam hari.

2. _Ngidam_

Istilah dari keinginan terhadap sesuatu yang begitu tak tertahankan sewaktu hamil.


	3. Chapter 3

_Part_ 6 : Anemia

Ibu hamil rentan kekurangan zat besi yang mengakibatkan anemia. Setidaknya, begitulah kata iklan obat penambah darah di TV. Orang yang kekurangan zat besi memiliki ciri-ciri antara lain sering merasa 3L, yaitu lemah, letih, lesu. Jika kantung mata bagian bawahnya ditarik, akan terlihat guratan warna pucat. Selain itu penderita anemia akan terlihat kurang bersemangat dan cepat lelah.

Pemuda berwajah Melayu itu berdiri dari duduknya, merenggangkan tubuhnya ke atas lalu memutar pinggangnya ke kiri dan ke kanan lalu terdiam sejenak. Sedetik yang lalu ia duduk sambil membaca majalah "_Father and Baby_"-majalah yang _highly recommended_ oleh France yang entah kenapa sangat antusias dengan kehamilan dirinya-yang sangat sangat membuat dirinya mencurigai mahluk cabul itu sebagai bapak biologis dari janin di dalam kandungannya. Sang personifikasi Negeri Malaka itu merasa lemah, tidak bertenaga dan kurang semangat. Saat posisi berdiri seperti ini tiba-tiba saja pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Padahal seharian ini ia tidak melakukan aktivitas yang berat. Seharian ini ia hanya berbaring di kamarnya sambil sesekali membaca majalah dari si kodok brewok itu.

"Ugh…" Malay memegangi perutnya.

Secepat kilat ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang letaknya tak jauh dari situ. Panggilan perutnya yang terasa mual itu membuat ia tak bisa berjauhan dari wastafel atau kamar mandi. Ini sudah kelima kalinya ia bolak balik ke kamar mandi. Bubur ayam yang ia makan tadi pagi sudah berakhir di kamar mandi. Begitu juga dengan segelas susu coklat hangat dan buah pisang yang tadi pagi dibuatkan yayangnya sebelum berangkat ke tempat bosnya. Kini yang tersisa bagi dirinya hanya rasa lemas dan tak bertenaga.

Majalah "_Father and Baby_" berkata jika rasa mual menyerang minumlah teh manis hangat. Si pemuda mungil itupun mengikuti petunjuk dari majalah tersebut. Perlahan ia mencoba berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuat secangkir teh manis hangat. Semoga saja tips dari majalah yang _highly recommended _oleh si kodok brewok itu benar manjur adanya.

Akhirnya, setelah bersusah payah berjalan dalam keadaan pandangan berkunang-kunang, Malay sampai juga ke tempat tujuan. Segelas air hangat sudah dituangkan ke dalam cangkir. Sekantong teh celup sudah tercelup di dalam sana, menghasilkan warna cokelat pekat menggantikan bening air putih yang mengisi cangkir kecil itu. Satu setengah sendok gula pasir menjadi penutup "upacara membuat teh" yang dilakukan Malay. Diseruputnya perlahan. Saat cairan manis hangat itu melewati kerongkongan dan perutnya, ia merasakan sensasi nyaman. Setelah beberapa kali teguk, perlahan rasa mual itupun reda. Ternyata majalah "_Father and Baby_" itu benar.

Setelah merasa mual yang dideritanya berangsur membaik, si pemuda Melayu itu memutuskan untuk menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Malang baginya, ketika ia melangkah, kakinya tersandung kaki kursi. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan. Hampir saja ia tersungkur di lantai ketika tiba-tiba sesosok tubuh besar menangkap tubuh mungilnya.

"Ooops!"

Malay menatap sesosok tubuh besar itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Netherlands. Ya, dia memang sering ditinggal berdua saja dengan sang bule Belanda itu karena Indo, yayangnya, sedang sibuk di tempat bosnya.

Netherlands yang sedari tadi asyik menonton TV di ruang keluarga itu memutuskan untuk ke dapur mengambil susu-minuman favoritnya-beserta makanan ringan lainnya untuk dibawa menemani aktivitasnya menonton TV. Ketika dirinya sedang melangkah tiba-tiba kejatuhan benda mungil yang ternyata adalah sang _preggy boy_ tersayang.

"_Loe_ kenapa? Pusing?" tanya si bule. Ada nada kekhawatiran dalam pertanyaannya.

"Ng, _ngga, ngga_ apa-apa _kok_.." ujar sang _preggy boy_ jengah.

"Muka _loe _pucat."

Netherlands mendekati wajah berkulit sawo matang itu sambil menelitinya.

"Gu-_gue ngga_ apa-apa _kok_!" Malay memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan si bule.

Tubuh mungilnya berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan pria bule berambut jabrik itu. Namun karena pandangan matanya yang berkunang-kunang akibat anemia, tubuh mungil itu malah sempoyongan dan hampir jatuh kembali.

"Ooops, hati-hati! Sini _gue _gendong ke kamar supaya _loe_ bisa istirahat." Neth jadi khawatir demi melihat tubuh mungil Malay yang sempoyongan itu.

"Gu-_gue _bisa jalan sendiri!" Malay memberontak sewaktu tubuhnya dipeluk kembali oleh pria bule itu.

"Sssst, jangan bandel!" Netherlands yang tubuhnya lebih besar dari Malaysia langsung menggendong si pemuda Asia Tenggara itu ala _bridal style_ menuju kamar tidurnya.

Sesampainya disana, Netherlands menurunkan tubuh mungil itu perlahan di atas kasur. Ia pergi ke dapur sebentar lalu kembali lagi ke kamar membawakan air minum dalam _pitcher_ dan buah-buahan.

"Nah, istirahat ya.." ia tersenyum lembut.

Pintu kamar ditutup. Sosok berkulit pucat itupun menghilang.

Malay menarik napas. Tubuhnya memang terasa lemah dan tidak bersemangat. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan pendangannya berkunang-kunang. Lututnya juga terasa lemas. Belum lagi rasa sakit di sekujur tulang belakangnya yang semakin membuatnya tidak nyaman. Memang sih, menurut "_Father and Baby_" kondisi yang dialaminya saat ini memang gejala umum yang dirasakan oleh hampir seluruh orang hamil. Rasa sakit dan tidak nyaman ini adalah akibat hormon-hormon kehamilan yang sedang mempersiapkan tubuhnya agar mampu menopang kehidupan baru di dalam sana. Ia memang menderita dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Namun terkurung seorang diri di kamar sungguh membuatnya lebih menderita lagi.

"_Gue kan_ pingin nonton TV di depan..." tangisnya dalam hati.

Malaypun mantap menetapkan pilihan hatinya. Apapun yang terjadi ia _ngga_ mau terkurung di dalam kamar seperti ini seolah ia katak dalam tempurung. Apapaun yang terjadi, ia mau menonton TV di ruang keluarga di depan sana. Apapun yang tejadi, terjadilah! Memang ya, orang hamil yang satu ini bandel _banget_! Sudah dilarang, masih saja _ngeyel_!

Perlahan ia berusaha bangun dari kasur. Tangannya berpegangan pada dinding dan mulai melangkahkan kaki. Beberapa langkah awal masih baik-baik saja. Ia berhasil keluar dari kamar sampai di lorong. Kakinya terasa lemas dan tak bertenaga. Keringat dingin mengalir di wajah orientalnya itu. Namun ia harus terus berusaha. Tak sudi ia dikurung di dalam kamar sedangkan si bule jabrik itu menguasai TV seorang diri. _Half way there_. Sedikit lagi sampai. Ia bisa melihat sosok Netherlands sedang duduk di sofa, asyik menikmati cemilan sambil menonton Spongebob Squarepants. Dasar curang, batinnya. Dia juga mau nonton TV!

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhuyung. Pandangannya berputar-putar seperti sedang naik _roller coaster_.

"Ngghh.."

Tubuh mungil itu berpegangan pada dinding. Namun karena sudah setengah sadar, tubuh itupun ambruk.

Netherlands yang mendengar suara berisik di belakangnya, serta merta berbalik. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sang _preggy boy_ yang seharusnya tidur di kamar kini tergolek di lantai. Buru-buru ia menghampiri tubuh mungil itu.

"Heh, _loe_ kenapa!? Bukannya tadi _gue_ suruh istirahat di kamar!?"

Netherlands memangku tubuh Malaysia. Ditepuk-tepuknya wajah si pemuda Asia itu. Kepanikan langsung menyergapnya ketika sang pemuda Asia itu tak kunjung membuka mata ataupun menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hoi! Hoi, bangun!"

Netherlands yang panik langsung menggendong Malay dan membaringkannya di sofa. Tubuh mungil itu tergolek pasrah di atas sofa. Tak bergeming. Poni lemparnya yang biasanya terbelah ke pinggir itu jatuh terurai di dahi.

Netherlands panik. Hal pertama yang dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana menyadarkan si bocah gemblung yang pingsan ini. Buru-buru ia pergi ke dapur mengambil segelas air. Pemilik tangan besar berkulit pucat itu memerciki si wajah berkulit sawo matang dengan air. Hasilnya nihil. Si wajah sawo matang itu tak kunjung siuman. Netherlands bertambah panik. Tangannya gemetaran. Diambilnya sebotol minyak kayu putih dari kamar Malay dan membubuhkan sedikit cairan itu di hidung si bocah. Hasilnya masih tetap nihil. Si bocah masih tak bergeming. Hampir saja Netherlands memutuskan untuk menelpon 911 dan _National Guard, _ketika tangan besarnya tak sengaja menyingkap poni yang jatuh terurai di dahi si pemuda sawo matang.

Pemuda Belanda itu terpaku sejenak. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Malaysia dalam keadaan kalem – bukan dalam keadaan marah-marah, teriak-teriak, melotot, cemberut dan sejenisnya-dari jarak dekat. Memang, di saat malam mereka selalu berada di ranjang yang sama. Namun selama ini sosok yang selalu dilihat olehnya hanyalah Indonesia seorang. Ini adalah kali pertama dirinya melihat wajah saingannya itu dari jarak yang sangat intim. Demi _Flying Dutchman_, kemana saja ia selama ini! Kenapa ia baru menyadari sekarang!? Kenapa ia baru menyadari kalau wajah saingannya itu sangat sangat..._moe_!

"Si bocah ini, kalau lagi pingsan _kaya gini_, ke-kenapa jadi terlihat..._so cute_..."

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke si pemilik wajah _moe_. Diusapnya pipi dan dahi yang imut itu. Begitu juga untaian poni yang tadi disingkapnya.

"Oh _my gay,_ i-imut _banget_..." ujarnya terpana.

Dasar Netherlands si penggila yang serba imut! Tidak boleh lihat segala yang imut-imut. Saingannya yang berwajah imut itupun sepertinya akan diembatnya. Setengah mati Nether berusaha menahan air liur yang hampir jatuh menetes di sudut bibirnya. Pun juga darah yang mengalir deras dan hampir memancar dari hidungnya.

Perlahan wajahnya semakin mendekati wajah imut itu. Matanya tak henti-hentinya tertuju ke wajah si pemuda yang sedang pingsan. Tak sedetikpun ia berpaling. Terdengar suara napas yang memburu. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Perasaan apa ini!? Demi Tuhan, kenapa ia jadi mabuk kepayang seperti ini!?

"Ah,..."

Akhirnya bibir itu berlabuh juga di bibir si wajah imut. Sedetik. Dua detik. Waktu seolah berhenti berdetak. Dan Netherlands asyik tenggelam dalam fantasinya.

"_Oh mijn god_!"

Tiba-tiba Netherlands tersadar dari mabuk kepayangnya. Diletakkannya tubuh mungil yang masih belum siuman juga. Buru-buru ia mengambil jarak dari sofa. Tangan besarnya memegangi bibirnya sendiri seolah masih belum percaya apa yang barusan telah terjadi. _He just kissed him!_

"Ngg..." terdengar suara lirih yang berasal dari sofa.

"Pu-pusing..." suara lirih itu ada lagi.

Netherlands terkejut. Sang _preggy boy_ itu kini sudah siuman.

"Eh, _loe udah_ sadar?" Netherlands buru-buru menghampiri Malay yang masih tergolek lemah di sofa. Ia berusaha mengatasi kegugupannya akibat perbuatan nekadnya tadi.

Dengan hati-hati dipapahnya tubuh mungil itu supaya bisa duduk bersandar di sofa. Ia menyodorkan segelas air hangat. Langsung diteguk sampai habis oleh si pemuda Melayu. Malay tercenung sejenak seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tadi _gue_ mimpi aneh _banget_." Malay buka suara. Tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing. Netherlands menyimak dengan serius.

"_Gue_ mimpi di-_kiss_..." ujar Malay gamang.

Jemarinya menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang masih terasa basah. Walaupun sekejap tapi mimpi barusan benar-benar terasa nyata.

"Hah!?" Netherlands deg-degan dalam hati. Doi takut perbuatan nekadnya diketahui sang korban.

"Yang _nge-kiss gue_, kelinci, matanya hijau.." dua bola mata Malay menerawang berusaha mengumpulkan ingatan tentang mimpinya barusan.

"Yang aneh, _kok,_ rambutnya jabrik..._kaya loe_..." Malay menatap Netherlands bingung.

BLUSH. Tiba-tiba saja pipi Netherlands yang tadinya putih itu berubah kemerah-merahan.

"_Damn_, dia tahu!" jerit Netherlands dalam hati.

"Kenapa muka _loe_ jadi merah _gitu_?" tanya Malay bingung demi melihat wajah rivalnya yang semerah tomat.

Ia menatap wajah Netherlands lekat-lekat sambil berpikir keras. Maklum _loading_nya lama karena baru di_restart_. Netherlands tak memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah itu dari tatapan Malay. Sudah terlanjur basah. Sudah kadung ketahuan, batinnya.

"Jangan-jangan, _loe _yang barusan..." Malay menebak.

Netherlands tak menjawab. Hanya rona merah di wajahnya yang menjawab.

BLUSH. Kali ini giliran pipi Malay yang _blushing_.

...

...

TBC~

_Doctor's Note:_

1. Anemia

Anemia merupakan kondisi tubuh di mana kadar hemoglobin (protein yang mengandung zat besi di dalam sel darah merah yang berfungsi sebagai pengangkut oksigen dari paru-paru ke seluruh tubuh) dalam darah lebih rendah dari batas normal. Penyebab yang paling umum dari anemia saat hamil adalah adanya kekurangan zat besi. Selama kehamilan, tubuh manusia memproduksi lebih banyak darah untuk mendukung pertumbuhan bayi dalam perut, dan jika tidak mendapatkan cukup zat besi, tubuh manusia tidak akan mampu untuk menghasilkan jumlah sel darah merah yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat tambahan darah.

Selain itu, anemia yang terjadi pada masa kehamilan juga dibedakan dalam beberapa klasifikasi :

•Anemia Defisiensi Zat Besi

Ini merupakan jenis anemia yang paling sering terjadi. Penyebabnya adalah adanya kekurangan pasokan zat besi dalam tubuh.

• Anemia Megaloblastik

Jenis anemia ini disebabkan adanya kekurangan asam folat dan vitamin B12.  
• Anemia Aplastik

Ini merupakan jenis anemia yang disebabkan adanya ketidakmampuan sumsum tulang belakang dalam membentuk sel darah.

• Anemia Hemolitik

Anemia ini disebabkan oleh meningkatnya proses penghancuran sel darah merah dalam tubuh. Pada kondisi normal, sel darah merah akan bertahan dalam waktu 120 hari, namun pada penderita anemia hemolitik penghancuran sel darah merah terjadi lebih cepat. Hal ini mengakibatkan seseorang mengalami kekurangan darah.

• Anemia Sel Sabit

Jenis anemia ini merupakan kondisi anemia hemolitika yang cukup berat dan terjadi adanya pembesaran limpa.

(Sumber : /beberapa-penyebab-anemia-saat-hamil)


	4. Chapter 4

_Credit_ :

Wajahmu Indahkan Duniaku-Alexa

Mimpi Manis-Dewi Persik

Mata-Titi DJ

_Part_ 7 : Fatamorgana?

"Sarapan sudah siap!" Indonesia berteriak memanggil dua orang partnernya.

Netherlands berlari secepat kilat ke meja makan. Ia sudah tidak sabar menikmati masakan lezat buatan yayangnya. Sementara sang _preggy boy _kita yang tercinta berjalan perlahan sambil berpegangan pada tembok. Rupanya ia masih mengalami 3L. Tubuh mungilnya berjalan sempoyongan.

Malaysia merutuk dalam hati. Susah benar jadi orang hamil. Harus mengalami _morning sickness_ yang mengakibatkan dirinya _capek_ mondar mandir muntah ke kamar mandi. Habis muntah terbitlah lemah. Ia juga terpaksa kehilangan nafsu makannya. Jika biasanya ia sanggup makan nasi sebakul dengan lauk semur jengkol, ayam goreng dan sambal terasi nikmat, kali ini ia hanya mampu makan sesendok bubur nasi dan sedikit tempe bacem. Hanya itu makanan yang bisa bertahan di perutnya. Sisanya tak ada yang bisa masuk karena begitu mampir di mulutnya masakan itu langsung berakhir di kamar mandi. Mari kita ucapkan selamat tinggal pada masakan enak buatan sang yayang seperti gulai kepala ikan, rendang daging, nasi uduk, dan kawan-kawan. Sudah susah makan, susah tidur pula! Setiap malam ia meriang. Bukan meriang alias merindukan kasih sayang, tapi meriang alias panas dingin. Alhasil tidurpun tak nyenyak. Pokoknya _amsyong_ lah!

Di meja makan segi empat yang beralaskan kain batik warna ungu bercampur cokelat muda telah tersaji sarapan lezat bagi mereka bertiga. Ada nasi uduk dengan lauk ayam goreng, potongan timun, sambal goreng dan kerupuk bagi Indonesia. Ada juga _potato wedges_ berbalur keju edam plus telur dan sosis goreng ditambah segelas susu spesial buat-pasti kalian sudah tahu-siapa lagi kalau bukan-Netherlands. Sementara buat Malaysia hanya disediakan semangkok bubur nasi dengan sedikit suwir-suwir ayam dan tempe bacem. Indonesia sudah menyediakan sebuah pisang ambon kesukaan Malay tapi langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Malay karena gara-gara pisang itu, ia kemarin muntah dengan suksesnya. Setelah berguru dari majalah "_Father and Baby_", sang bocah _preggy boy_ itu _request_ supaya setiap pagi dibuatkan secangkir teh manis hangat sebagai minuman favorit penangkal mual selama ia hamil.

Netherlands langsung membantai makanannya dalam sekejap. Maklum perutnya sudah dangdutan sejak tadi. Begitu juga segelas susu yang tadi masih tersisa setengah, kini sudah bablas tak bersisa. Indonesia sendiri makan dengan anggun. Tak lupa ia mengunyah sampai 32 kali demi alasan kesehatan. Sementara Malaysia hanya memandang nanar pada sang mangkok bubur. Hidupnya terasa hampa tanpa semur jengkol dan rendang daging. Ia hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati. Kembalikan masa mudaku! Kembalikan nafsu makanku! Kembalikan keperjakaanku!

Kalau kata Slank, "_Balikin oh oh balikin kehidupanku yang seperti dulu lagi..."_

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik Indonesia yang memiliki nada dering cenderung ke-alay-alay-an itu berdering. Sekilas terdengar suara sang bos dari seberang sana. Nadanya tegas berisi perintah. Setelah itu terdengar lembut seperti sedang curhat. Mungkin sedang curhat masalah 'Istanageram' yang kemarin-kemarin jadi _trending topic_ di lini massa twitter. Atau mungkin sedang curhat masalah genangan air yang _ngga_ selesai-selesai dan akhirnya malah menyalahkan Pak Gubernur dan Wakil Gubernur. Ah, memang bos Indonesia yang sekarang ini agak lebay. Ada masalah sedikit langsung curhat. Bukan hanya curhat kepada dirinya saja, tapi juga curhat di media. Alhasil masalahnya jadi rahasia umum yang semua manusia tahu.

Setelah menutup ponselnya, sang pemuda berambut ikal hitam itu buru-buru menyelesaikan sarapannya. Tugas negara sudah menanti di tempat bosnya sana.

"Aku berangkat ya." Indonesia bergegas.

Dikecupnya pipi Netherlands. Begitu juga sang _preggy boy_ yang masih berusaha sekuat tenaga mengunyah dan menelan sarapannya. Hanya saja sekarang kecupan itu tak hanya ditujukan untuk Malaysia seorang tapi juga untuk sang jabang bayi di dalam perutnya.

"Jangan nakal ya..." dikecup dan dielusnya perut Malay.

Malay tersenyum sambil menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"_I love you, beib.._" balasnya.

Sosok Indonesia menghilang di balik pintu diiringi lambaian tangan dari dua pria yang mencintainya.

Kini hanya tersisa Netherlands dan Malaysia di meja makan itu. Kalau dilihat sekilas seperti sedang _candle light dinner_. Hanya saja tidak ada _candle_-nya. Malaysia masih berjuang untuk menelan makanannya. Kasihan.

Netherlands diam-diam menatap sang pemuda Asia. Gara-gara peristiwa kemarin ia jadi merasa aneh setiap berada di dekat pemuda mungil itu. Peristiwa kemarin, waktu ia tiba-tiba saja nekad mencium Malaysia yang sedang pingsan. Entah disambar setan mana, tiba-tiba saja ia tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mencium bocah yang biasanya_ nyebelin_ tapi berubah jadi _cute_ dan imut sewaktu sedang pingsan itu.

Netherlands terkejut sewaktu tatapannya bertautan dengan Malaysia. Ia jadi salah tingkah lalu tersenyum dengan _awkward_nya. Pemuda Belanda itu berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan beranjak ke arah buffet. Ia menyalakan radio dan berusaha mencari lagu-lagu yang enak didengar. Terdengar suara lagu yang mengalun lembut.

_Wajahmu terindah_

_Satu yang sempurna_

_Indahnya dunia_

_Ketika kau ada_

_Kuingin selalu_

_Dekati hatimu_

_Kuingin selalu denganmu_

_Di wajahmu.._

_Di senyummu.._

_Membuatku s'lalu membayangkanmu_

_Di hatimu.._

_Cantik dirimu.._

_Kaulah dewiku.._

_Wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku_

Netherlands melirik ke arah Malaysia yang masih sibuk makan. Si bocah Melayu itu membuka mulutnya. Tangan kanannya masuk dan mengorek-ngorek giginya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang _nyangkut _di sela giginya. Oh, ternyata yang _nyangkut_ itu adalah secuil daging ayam. Dikoreknya daging kurang ajar itu dengan tusuk gigi.

Sang bule Tulip masih setia memperhatikan setiap jengkal wajah mungil itu. Kenapa wajah itu terlihat sangat indah? Kenapa wajah itu terlihat sempurna tanpa cela? Kenapa hanya dengan menatap wajah si pemuda Asia itu, jantungnya jadi berdegup tak karuan seperti ini? Yang lebih aneh lagi, dengan hanya melihat wajah itu ia bisa merasakan betapa indahnya dunia ini. Di sekelilingnya tiba-tiba saja banyak kelopak bunga berwarna pink yang beterbangan dengan _slow motion_.

Netherlands kaget. Lagi-lagi tatapannya bertautan dengan Malaysia. Ia beralih ke radio dan kembali sibuk mencari _channel _yang memutar lagu-lagu enak sambil pura-pura bego.

_Mata yang paling indah hanya matamu_

_Sejak bertemu kurasakan tak pernah berubah_

_Sinar yang paling indah dari matamu_

_Sampai kapanpun itulah yang terindah_

Netherlands kembali CCP alias Curi-Curi Pandang ke arah si bocah Melayu. Sementara objek yang dipandangi sedang sibuk mengucek matanya. Doi _kan _bangun tidur 'ku terus makan, bukan mandi. Jadi, maklumin _aja_ ya kalau di matanya masih tersisa _belek_!

Berbeda dari sudut pandang Netherlands. Baginya, itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah. Mata itu, mata yang masih belekan itu adalah mata yang paling indah. Mata itu memancarkan sinar yang membuatnya terpesona. Ah, sangking terpesonanya ia sampai tak mampu berkata-kata. Bola mata hijau itu menatap terpaku. Bibirnya menganga seperti terperangah.

Netherlands kembali terkaget-kaget. Tatapannya kembali bertautan dengan Malaysia. Ia jadi gelagapan sendiri gara-gara kepergok sedang curi-curi pandang oleh orang yang diam-diam dipandanginya. Ia beralih ke radio dan kembali sibuk mencari _channel _yang memutar lagu-lagu enak sembari bersiul-siul aneh. Aneh, karena sangking groginya jadi terdengar seperti suara kentut.

_Seraut wajah tampan sangat mempesona_

_Mimpiku, mimpi-mimpi manis_

_Di balik pintu hati tersimpan rinduku_

_Mimpiku, mimpi-mimpi manis_

_Matamu bak panah asmara_

_Bibirmu bak telaga madu, aduhai..._

_Stop, engkau mencuri hatiku, hatiku_

_Stop, engkau mencuri hatiku_

Malaysia yang akhirnya berhasil menghabiskan semangkuk bubur itu sedang bersandar di kursi sambil memegangi perutnya. Disingkapnya kaos oblong warna biru yang dikenakannya lalu digaruk-garuknya perutnya yang mulai menggendut itu. Memang, bagi beberapa orang ketika hamil, perut mereka akan terasa gatal.

Netherlands kembali asyik menelusuri senti demi senti wajah sang pemuda mungil. Pemuda bule itu tersenyum membayangkan mata yang seperti panah asmara itu. Tajam, melesatkan panah-panah cinta ke jantung hatinya yang paling dalam. Begitu juga dengan bibir yang semanis madu itu. Membuatnya ingin mencicipi bibir lembut itu lagi dan lagi. Mengulumnya seperti anak kecil mengulum permen favoritnya.

Malay mengupil (sumpah, jorok _banget_ ini bocah!). Jari telunjuknya mengeksplorasi lubang yang terdapat di hidungnya dengan serius. Semakin dalam, semakin dalam. Ia seperti sedang berusaha mencari sesuatu benda berharga yang bersembunyi di dasar jurang yang paling dalam. Ketika akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan benda itu, dengan semangat dikeluarkannya benda mungil yang menempel di ujung jarinya itu. Ia pun tersenyum puas.

Netherlands menatap Malay lekat-lekat. Mata pemuda Belanda itu berbinar-binar. Pipinya merona kemerahan. Perasaan bahagia di dadanya begitu membuncah. Wajah Malay tampak begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Ekspresi wajah sang pemuda mungil ketika berhasil mendapatkan "harta karun" dari dalam lubang hidungnya itu..._is so priceless_!

Memang ya, seperti kata almarhum Gombloh dalam lagunya yang berjudul "Lepen (Lelucon Pendek)" _kalau cinta sudah melekat, kotoran kucing terasa cokelat_. Sejelek apapun dia, kalau kita mencintainya, akan terlihat sangat bagus, indah, sempurna tanpa cela sedikitpun.

"Jangan-jangan, _gue_ jatuh cinta sama si bocah gemblung!?" Netherlands tiba-tiba tersentak. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Ia berpikir keras menyikapi perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menyergap relung hatinya. Apakah ini cinta? Atau hanya fatamorgana? Mari kita tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang...

TBC~

_Doctor's Note :_

Temperatur tubuh wanita yang sedang hamil mengalami peningkatan 1 derajat yang disebabkan oleh hormon-hormon kehamilan dan juga peningkatan metabolisme. Ini yang menyebabkan pada kondisi awal kehamilan seseorang merasakan demam, meriang, panas dingin dan gejala tidak nyaman lainnya.


	5. Chapter 5

_Part_ 8 : _My Baby's Journey_

Sore hari adalah saat yang tepat untuk berkumpul dan bercengkrama dengan keluarga di rumah. Begitu juga dengan Indonesia yang sore hari itu telah selesai menunaikan tugas negara di tempat bosnya dan dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah besarnya. Rasanya senang dan lega bisa sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Bisa bertemu lagi dengan kedua orang yang dicintainya setelah seharian bergulat dengan berjuta permasalahan rakyatnya adalah kenikmatan yang tidak bisa digantikan dengan apapun.

"_Apaan tuh_, beib?" tanya Malaysia bingung.

Ia menatap pada sesuatu yang diletakkkan oleh Indonesia di meja.

"Oh ini, tadi aku _ketemu_ France di tempat bos, lalu dia memberikan ini, katanya buat kamu." jelas Indo.

Malay memelototi benda berbentuk segiempat ceper itu. Sepertinya VCD. Ia memicingkan matanya. Di sampul VCD itu tertulis "_My Baby's Journey_".

"Ah, si kodok brewok itu, lagi-lagi…" batin Malay _sweatdrop_.

Ia herman, eh, heran beribu heran. Cowok personifikasi negara _l'amour_ itu sangat antusias-koreksi-heboh sekali dengan kehamilannya. Kemarin-kemarin memberikannya setumpuk majalah "_Father and Baby_". Buat referensi selama hamil, katanya. Seminggu yang lalu si bule brewok itu membawakannya sekeranjang buah-buahan. Orang hamil harus banyak makan buah, katanya. Lalu dua hari yang lalu France memberinya bantal hamil. Supaya bisa tidur dengan nyaman, katanya lagi. Kali ini cowok bule itu memberinya VCD tentang bayi. Malaysia jadi _ngeri-ngeri_ sedap membayangkan jika benar France adalah bapak biologis bayinya.

Malaysia jadi bingung bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengandung benih dari France, sedangkan mereka tak pernah bersama. Bertemu saja hanya kalau ada Rapat PBB. Kontak langsung yang terjadi paling-paling hanya berjabat tangan saja. Apakah karena France adalah personifikasi negara _l'amour, _sehingga bisa menyebarkan _l'amour_ secara ajaib ke siapapun yang berdekatan dengannya? Ataukah France punya jurus rahasia sehingga hanya dengan berjabat tangan saja bisa terjadi pertukaran benih? Atau seperti proses penyerbukan pada bunga dimana erbuk sari yang tertiup angin akan menempel pada putik yang mana saja? Nah lo, teori darimana lagi itu?

"Barang _ngga_ berguna, dibuang _aja_!" Malay misuh-misuh.

Ia mengambil VCD itu dan berencana mencampakkannya ke tempat sampah.

"Eh, jangan! Kata France, filmnya bagus. Banyak yang imut-imut." ujar Indonesia.

Mendengar kata imut-imut, sesosok mahluk berbadan besar meluncur dengan secepat kilat ke arah Indonesia dan Malaysia yang sedang asyik _ngobrol_ di ruang keluarga.

"Mana!? Mana yang imut-imut!?" teriak suara bariton yang khas itu.

Tubuh besarnya langsung menyergap dua pemuda mungil yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Ini."

Indonesia menyodorkan VCD yang diberikan France untuk Malay. Netherlands, sosok besar itu mengambil VCD dari tangan Indonesia dengan semangat '45 dan menatapnya dengan tatapan _mupeng_. Sementara air liur menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

_TWEWEWWEW_

Netherlands terpaksa harus menelan pil kekecewaan. Di lubuk hati yang paling dalam, ia mengharapkan itu adalah VCD film biru yang diperankan oleh pemuda-pemuda Asia berwajah manis yang berusia belasan tahun-atau yeah, setidaknya awal dua puluhan lah-ternyata itu adalah VCD yang diperankan oleh bayi yang memakai popok berwarna biru! Kampretto, batinnya.

"Maksudnya, _baby_nya yang imut-imut..." Indonesia _sweatdrop_. _Doi_ hapal _banget _kesukaan Netherlands terhadap pemuda berwajah imut.

Si bule jabrik itu_ nyengir. __Zonk_, Ia kena _jebakan betmen_.

Indonesia beranjak ke kamar. Badannya terasa lengket. Berendam dalam _bathtub _dengan air hangat, ganti baju, lalu minum secangkir teh manis hangat ditemani sepiring pisang goreng pasti enak. Ia meninggalkan sang adik yang masih asyik nonton TV sambil bersandar di sofa ruang keluarga. Sementara Netherlands yang _bete_ gara-gara _abis kena jebakan betmen, _ memutuskan untuk _ngacir_ ke arah dapur. Seliter susu segar dari lemari pendingin mungkin bisa menghapus kekecewaan hatinya.

Penasaran dengan isi VCD yang diberikan France, Malaysia mengambil benda itu lalu memasukannya ke dalam VCD _player. _Film pun mulai. Malay mengambil posisi santai kembali sambil _leyeh-leyeh_ di sofa.

"Hai, namaku Baby!"

Muncul karakter kartun bayi mungil yang mengaku bernama Baby. Sosok bayi lucu dan mungil itu mengenakan popok berwarna biru. Rambutnya berwarna pirang cenderung _orange_ dengan poni jabrik ke atas, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Malay terkekeh membayangkan Netherlands, si bule jabrik berambut _orange_ sewaktu bayi. Pasti mirip dengan yang ada di TV itu. Ah, kenapa juga dia jadi _mikirin_ si bule Belanda itu?

"Aku akan bercerita tentang petualanganku dari awal sampai aku lahir ke dunia. Kalian mau dengar?"

Si Baby berkata sambil tersenyum lebar. Malay _sweatdrop_. Serasa lagi nonton _Baby _TV.

"Aku tercipta dari cinta ayah dan ibuku." ujar si Baby.

"_Terus kalo_ anak _gue_, tercipta dari cinta _gue_ dan siapa _dong_?" tanya Malay pundung.

Si Baby_ ngga_ tahu kalau Malay lagi _sensi _kalau _ngomongin_ siapa bapak dari bayinya.

"Penyatuan sperma milik ayah dan telur milik ibu akan membentuk satu sel tunggal kecil yang disebut _zygote_. Kromosom dalam_ zygote_ ini menentukan jenis kelamin, warna mata dan rambut, tinggi dan figur. Nah,_ zygote_ ini adalah cikal bakal aku."

"Ooh, begitu ya? Berarti kalau partner _gue _bule, anak_ gue_ mirip bule, _gitu_ ya?" Malay bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Pikirannya terbang melayang lalu tiba-tiba hinggap ke Netherlands. Hah, kenapa jadi Netherlands!? Apa gara-gara peristiwa kemarin itu ia jadi memikirkan Netherlands?

Pikiran Malay menerawang memikirkan kejadian sewaktu ia pingsan kemarin. Pemuda Asia berponi lempar itu bingung. Sewaktu ia menuduh bahwa Netherlands telah menciumnya diam-diam, kenapa bule Belanda itu tidak mengelak? Pemuda bule itu hanya diam seribu bahasa sambil menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah seolah berkata, "Yah, ketahuan _deh gue_!". Apa maksudnya itu? Dan yang lebih membingungkan lagi adalah kenapa dirinya tidak marah dicium diam-diam oleh Netherlands seperti itu? Kenapa ia hanya bisa _blushing_ saat ditatap lekat-lekat oleh si pemilik_ irish_ hijau itu?

"Ah..." jemari Malay menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

Pemuda berwajah Melayu-oriental itu masih dapat mengingat rasa manis yang tersisa di sudut bibirnya. Begitu juga dengan percikan aroma tubuh yang kemarin mendekapnya. Entah kenapa, hanya memikirkan itu saja jantungnya jadi berdebar kencang.

"Oi, serius _amat_ nontonnya?" tegur Netherlands pada Malay yang memasang wajah serius sejak awal.

Bocah yang kehamilannya memasuki usia 12 minggu itu kaget bukan main. Sedetik yang lalu ia melamun membayangkan Netherlands, tiba-tiba kini wajah bule berhias rambut ala Dragon Ballz itu terpampang nyata di hadapannya. Sebelum ia sempat menanggapi teguran itu, si bule sudah duduk manis di sampingnya. Penasaran, akhirnya sambil membawa sekotak susu segar-minuman favoritnya, si bule ikut _nimbrung_ menonton VCD itu bersama sang _preggy boy_.

"Setelah pembuahan terjadi, _zygote_ akan mulai bergerak melalui saluran telur ke rahim. Aku yang tadinya disebut _zygote _sekarang disebut _blastocyte_. Pada saat _blastocyte_ mencapai rahim, aku akan menempel ke dinding rahim dan _sim salabim_, tak lama terbentuklah plasenta!"

Si Baby yang dalam film kartun itu masih berwujud bulatan biru kecil berenang dengan lincah ke arah ruangan yang disebutnya rahim. Di sana ia menempel erat pada rahim itu. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian tumbuh sesuatu yang disebut plasenta.

Malay memelototi TV dengan serius. Netherlands juga ikut-ikutan serius melihat TV.

"Pada saat ini aku sudah menjadi janin dalam rahim dengan otak, tulang belakang dan organ tubuh yang terus berkembang. Ajaib ya!" si Baby tertawa ceria.

"Masuk minggu ke-6, ukuranku sekitar 0,8 inci. Pembuluh syaraf untuk otak dan punggungku hampir menutup. Jantungku berdetak dan figur dasar wajahku mulai terbentuk, termasuk mulut dan telinga. Jaringan tulang rusuk dan ototku juga mulai berkembang, begitu pula "pucuk" di mana tangan dan kakiku akan tumbuh. Tengkorakku masih belum kokoh sih tapi semua pembuluh dan saluran yang dibutuhkan untuk mengedarkan cairan sumsum tulang belakang sudah terbentuk_ lho_!"

"Wow, _magic_!" gumam Malay terkesima.

Netherlands ikut manggut-manggut. Tak lama, Indonesia yang baru saja selesai mandi, ikutan _nimbrung _di depan TV karena penasaran melihat wajah dua orang partnernya yang entah kenapa berubah jadi super serius itu. Niatnya semula untuk membuat pisang goreng dan secangkir teh manis hangat batal sudah. Jadilah kini mereka bertiga duduk manis berderet di depan TV.

"Lihat, makin hari, aku semakin tumbuh besar. Jari tangan dan kakiku semakin sempurna. Begitu juga ukuran dan volume otakku yang semakin bertambah. Organ-organ tubuhku yang lain juga semakin matang."

Si Baby yang semula berukuran kecil itu berangsur-angsur tumbuh membesar. Bentuknya bukan lagi bulatan biru tapi kini sudah berwujud mirip manusia dengan ukuran kepala yang lebih besar daripada badannya.

Trio polipartner semakin terperangah.

"Semakin hari aku semakin pintar. Aku punya banyak kebisaan. Aku bisa tersenyum, menelan, menghisap, cegukan, berputar, bermimpi bahkan menendang! Iya, menendang seperti orang main bola!" si Baby tertawa sambil memperagakan dirinya sedang menendang bola di dalam rahim.

Indonesia tertawa melihat adegan lucu itu. Sedangkan Netherlands sesumbar kalau dia punya bayi nanti, pasti bayinya akan jadi juara Piala Dunia karena sudah berlatih sepak bola sejak dalam kandungan.

"Uh, aku makin besar _nih_! Lihat, rahim tempatku tinggal sudah mulai menyempit. Aku mulai susah bergerak. Ya sudah, aku geraknya pelan-pelan saja!" ujar si baby.

"Oh, pantesan _aja_ kalau orang hamil itu perutnya semakin lama semakin besar, karena bayi dalam perutnya juga semakin lama semakin besar." ujar Indonesia.

"_Gaswat_, berarti perut _gue_ lama-lama tambah _gede kaya_ badut _dong_!" gumam Malay ketakutan.

"Hmm, suara apa itu ya? Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku untuk cepat keluar? Eh, badanku bergerak perlahan!" ujar si Baby yang perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak. Rupanya sudah mendekati waktu kelahiran.

Gambar di TV pun berganti dari yang tadinya film kartun bergambar bayi imut menjadi seorang ibu yang sedang terbaring di kamar bersalin dalam keadaan kesakitan. Ia sedang mengejan. Wajahnya kusut masai. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Sementara di sampingnya tampak beberapa orang mendampingi. Seorang laki-laki yang sedang menggenggam erat tangannya pastilah suaminya.

Wanita itu tampak sangat kesakitan. Ia mengejan sambil setengah menjerit. Napasnya naik turun tampak sangat lelah. Namun sinar matanya tak sedikitpun menunjukan tanda putus asa. Ia terus mengejan sesuai aba-aba yang diarahkan oleh sang dokter.

"Ya ampun, kasihan _banget_..." Malay menatap adegan itu sambil gemetaran.

Sementara Indonesia dan Netherlands hanya melongo terpaku, _speechless_ menatap perjuangan sang wanita.

Sang wanita mengumpulkan tenaganya lalu mengejan sekuat-kuatnya. Ia seperti mengeluarkan tenaga pamungkas. Ia tak peduli pada darah dari tubuhnya yang mengalir deras. Ia tak lagi memikirkan akan kematian yang bisa saja menjemputnya. Ia tak peduli lagi pada rasa sakit yang seperti mencabik-cabik tubuhnya.

Tak lama terdengar suara tangisan yang kuat. Sang wanita dan suaminya terpana saat sang dokter menyerahkan mahluk mungil itu pada mereka. Ya, mahluk mungil yang beberapa detik sebelumnya masih menghuni perut sang wanita itu, kini sudah lahir ke dunia. Kecil, mungil, tanpa daya. Mahluk kecil itu terbalut kain putih. Masih tersisa bercak darah dan lendir di tubuh tanpa dosa itu.

Air mata bening mengalir deras di pipi sang wanita. Ia tersenyum sangat bahagia lalu mengambil mahluk mungil berbalut selimut putih itu dari tangan sang dokter.

"_My baby_..." lirih sang wanita.

Ia mencium bayinya dengan sejuta haru dan bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya. Sang suami mendekat. Tangan besarnya merangkul mereka berdua dan turut terbenam dalam suka cita yang amat dalam.

"Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku berjumpa dengan ayah dan ibuku…" ujar si Baby yang kembali dalam wujud kartun lucu.

"_Nah_, teman-teman, itu sekilas tentang perjalananku sampai ke dunia ini. Aku sayang sekali sama ayah dan ibu, karena berkat kasih sayang dan perjuangan merekalah aku bisa lahir ke dunia. Kalian juga ya, harus sayang sama ayah dan ibu kalian. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Bayi mungil itu mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan film pun berakhir.

Trio polipartner terdiam tanpa kata-kata. Ketiganya tertunduk. Bahu mereka bergetar. Mata mereka berkaca-kaca. Mungkin kelilipan atau apa. Malaysia menangis karena terharu melihat perjuangan wanita yang melahirkan bayinya sampai harus bersakit-sakitan. Indonesia menangis terharu karena melihat bayi yang sangat lucu yang dilahirkan oleh sang wanita dan berharap ia juga bisa memiliki bayi lucu seperti bayi wanita itu. Sementara Netherlands menangis membayangkan hari-hari selanjutnya setelah bayi mungil itu lahir. Ia membayangkan jika ia menjadi suami dari wanita itu, setiap malam ia harus begadang demi menjaga, membuatkan susu dan mengganti popok bayi itu.

"Owh _nooooooo…_!" Netherlands menjerit dalam hati.

...

...

...

TBC~

_Doctor's Note_ :

1. Plasenta

Plasenta atau ari-ari merupakan sebuah organ kumpulan jaringan pendukung utama kehidupan bayi di dalam rahim. Plasenta terdiri dari 200 lebih pembuluh dan vena halus, berbentuk mirip gumpalan hati mentah. Permukaan yang menempel pada rahim ibu, tampak kasar dan berongga, berwarna merah tua. Permukaan yang menghadap ke janin amat lembut, dengan tali pusar biasanya terdapat di bagian tengah. Plasenta yang sudah dewasa, berbentuk seperti piringan datar. Beratnya sekitar 500 gram, diameternya 20 cm (8 inci), tebal bagian tengahnya 2,5 cm (1 inci). Ukuran dan berat plasenta disesuaikan dengan ukuran janin. Plasenta memiliki 4 fungsi :

Mengirimkan gizi dan oksigen dari darah ibu pada janin.

Membawa karbondioksida dan sisa-sisa pembuangan janin kembali ke darah ibu.

Membentuk penahanan untuk infeksi dan obat-obatan tertentu.

Mengeluarkan hormon, terutama human chorionic gonadotrophin (HCG), progesteron dan estrogen (Hormon-hormon kehamilan).

2. Rahim

Dalam ilmu biologi, rahim dikenal dengan istilah _uterus_. Fungsi utamanya menerima pembuahan ovum (sel telur). Rahim manusia berbentuk seperti buah pir dan seukuran telur ayam. Rahim kebanyakan terdiri dari otot. Lapisan permanen jaringan itu yang paling dalam disebut endometrium. Pada kebanyakan mamalia, termasuk manusia, endometrium membuat lapisan pada waktu-waktu tertentu yang jika tak ada kehamilan terjadi, akan dilepaskan. Lepasnya lapisan endometrial pada manusia disebabkan oleh menstruasi (dikenal dengan istilah "datang bulan" seorang wanita).


	6. Chapter 6

_Part_ 9 : _Longing_

...

...

...

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..."

"Apa?"

"Aku adalah ayah biologis dari bayi di dalam kandunganmu..._mon petit_."

"Aa-aa-...APAAAAAAA...!?"

JEGEEEERRRRR

...

...

...

Malaysia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya setengah menjerit. Tubuhnya gemetar. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di dahi dan tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Napasnya naik turun tak beraturan.

"A-aa-apa itu barusan...?" gumamnya.

Pemuda Asia mungil itu meremas selimut dengan pandangan bingung. Otaknya berputar menerka-nerka kejadian barusan, apakah kenyataan ataukah hanya bunga tidur. Jika memang hanya bunga tidur, ia berharap cepat-cepat bangun sehingga tak perlu melihat kelanjutannya. Sedangkan jika itu adalah kenyataan, maka ia lebih baik memilih jadi _single parent_ sampai hari kiamat daripada harus menanggung derita menjadi isteri si kodok brewok!

Sang personifikasi Negeri Menara Petronas itu langsung mengelus-elus perutnya yang mulai menggendut sambil baca mantera sakti, "_Amit-amit_, jabang bayi!" _Sorry dorry morry deh_, ia _ogah_ jadi isteri France! Ia tak sudi menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama cowok yang terkenal _playboy_ itu. Jangankan cowok berwajah imut-imut seperti dirinya, cowok_ jutek_ beralis enam _aja diembat_ sama doi! Malaysia langsung membayangkan ketika ia sedang kesusahan berjalan akibat perutnya yang semakin membesar, si kodok brewok malah sedang asyik bermesraan dengan England!

Ia juga tak sudi harus mengabdikan dirinya pada personifikasi negara Perancis yang tekenal jarang mandi. _ Readers_, kalian tahu mengapa parfum Perancis berkualitas baik? Itu karena dipakai untuk menutupi bau tubuh mereka yang jarang mandi. Selain itu France juga terkenal eksibisionis. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya jika suatu hari mereka berdua sedang jalan-jalan sore di taman sambil membawa _baby stroller_, lalu tiba-tiba France kumat eksibisionisnya dan memutuskan untuk ber-bugil-ria di taman dan ditonton oleh jutaan pasang mata emak-emak yang juga sedang JJS bersama anak-anaknya!? Bisa-bisa _doi_ ditangkap Satpol PP karena dianggap melanggar Undang-Undang Pornografi dan Pornoaksi! Atau malah lebih parah lagi, _doi_ dibakar hidup-hidup oleh anggota FPI karena dianggap mengganggu kemaslahatan umat!

Ok, cukup sudah mimpi buruknya!

Malaysia memutuskan untuk ke wastafel. Sepercik air dingin pasti bisa menyegarkan pikirannya yang kalut.

"Indon...?"

Pemuda Melayu itu baru menyadari ternyata Indonesia tidak ada di sampingnya. Kasur di sebelah kanannya terasa dingin pertanda tak ada seorangpun yang tidur disana sejak tadi. Dirinya ingat, sewaktu tadi ia mengajak Indonesia untuk segera tidur bersamanya, pemuda berambut ikal itu tersenyum dan menyuruh dirinya untuk pergi tidur lebih dahulu karena ada pekerjaan yang masih belum selesai. Jangan-jangan Indonesia memang belum tidur sejak tadi. Baru saja pemuda Asia itu memutuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidur ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pahanya. Ia baru menyadari tangan besar Netherlands berada di balik selimut dan _nangkring_ di atas pahanya. Jangan-jangan si bule jabrik mesum itu sedang asyik meng-_grepe-grepe_ pahanya sewaktu ia tidur tadi. Sialan, batinnya. Dilemparnya tangan besar berkulit pucat itu.

Tubuh mungil itu beranjak turun dari kasur. Perlahan ia keluar dari kamar dan mencari sosok yang dikasihinya. Benar dugaannya. Sosok yang serupa dirinya itu tengah tertidur di meja ruang kerja. Tumpukan kertas kerja menggunung di sebelahnya. Wajah tampan itu tampak lelah luar biasa. Seharian mengurusi rakyatnya tentu bukan pekerjaan mudah.

Malaysia sangat mengerti kondisi kakak tercintanya itu. Akhir-akhir ini negeri yang terkenal dengan julukan "Zamrud Khatulistiwa" itu sedang bertubi-tubi dirundung bencana. Tanggal 15 September 2013 kemarin Gunung Sinabung meletus. Jumlah pengungsi sebanyak 30.117 jiwa yang berasal dari 34 desa di sekitar gunung tersebut harus hidup berdesak-desakan di sejumlah pos pengungsian. Belum selesai duka nestapa akibat erupsi Gunung yang terletak di Dataran Karo, Sumatera Utara itu kini menyusul lagi Gunung Kelud meletus. Gunung yang berada di perbatasan antara Kabupaten Kediri, Blitar, dan Malang itu meletus dengan dahsyatnya pada tanggal 13 Februari 2014 malam. Tinggi letusannya mencapai 17 kilometer. Muntahan material vulkanik dan asap tebal meluncur melahap apapun yang ada. Hujan abu yang menyebar ke segala penjuru meluluhlantakkan kehidupan rakyatnya. Belum lagi masalah banjir yang melumpuhkan ibukota negaranya, semakin menambah pekerjaan rumah yang harus diselesaikannya. Dan yang menyebalkan adalah di saat rakyatnya sedang menderita karena bencana, isteri bosnya malah sibuk dengan Istanageram!

Malaysia menghela napas. Padahal ia ingin sekali bermanja-manja dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu. Rasanya kangen sekali. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan kehangatan tubuh itu. Pelukannya. Sentuhannya. Dekapan mesranya. Senyuman manisnya. Ciuman bergairahnya. Oh, betapa ia merindukan momen ketika mereka bergulat dengan panasnya di atas tempat tidur. Saling bertukar kehangatan tubuh di bawah naungan selimut yang sama. Ia tak pernah bisa melupakan saat ketika desah napas mereka berdua menyatu di keheningan malam. Lalu berakhir saling menjeritkan nama yang terkasih.

Ah, namun apa daya. Untuk mengurusi rakyatnya yang sedang dirundung bencana saja Indonesia sudah kelimpungan, apalagi harus meladeni keinginannya. Sepertinya Malay harus mengubur dalam-dalam hasratnya yang menggelora itu.

Pemuda Melayu itu mengambil selimut dan memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Indonesia yang tengah tertidur lelap di meja. Ia lalu mengecup pelipis pemuda berambut ikal itu sebelum akhirnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"_Good night, sleep tight_,_ beib_..." bisiknya pelan.

…o0o…

"_Bonjour_! _Mon petit_, _comment allez-vous_, apa kabar!?"

Malaysia yang sedang menikmati secangkir teh manis hangat di ruang keluarga, langsung keselek mendadak akibat mendengar sapaan yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi familiar di telinganya barusan. Iapun terbatuk-batuk. Air teh di dalam cangkir yang dipegangnya bergoyang dan berceceran membasahi pakaiannya.

"Aduh, dirimu kenapa, _mon miel_?" ujar France khawatir.

Pemuda dengan brewok tipis itu langsung menghampiri Malaysia yang masih terbatuk-batuk. Dengan sigap ia mengusap pipi dan dagu Malay yang basah. Tak hanya itu, pemuda flamboyan itu mengambil sapu tangan dari kantong celananya lalu membersihkan pakaian Malay dari sisa-sisa percikan air teh.

"Pelan-pelan _dong_ kalau minum." ujarnya sambil tersenyum genit.

Malay langsung _ilfil_. Ia buru-baru beranjak dari sofa. Sepertinya ia ingin melarikan diri dari keganjenan si bule Perancis brewokan yang sudah tingkat akut itu.

GREP

Tangan France menarik tangan mungil Malay dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..."

JENG JENG

Entah kenapa situasi seperti ini tampak sangat familiar bagi Malay. Ia jadi teringat akan mimpinya semalam.

"A-apa?" tanya Malay takut-takut.

"Aku..." ujar France sambil mencium genggaman tangan Malay dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Malay berdebar kencang seakan hampir loncat dari rongga dadanya. Ia membayangkan apakah akan berakhir seperti mimpinya semalam.

"Aku ...membuatkan pakaian hamil khusus untukmu!" seru France antusias.

"Taaaraaaaa...!"

Si pemuda berjenggot tipis itu memamerkan pakaian hamil kreasinya pada Malay. Ada baju gamis panjang berwarna ungu muda dengan hiasan _ruffle_ yang manis di leher dan tangannya. Ada juga baju sepanjang lutut warna merah menyala dengan aksen bordir dan sedikit renda-renda di ujung bawahnya. Tak lupa celana jeans khusus bagi orang hamil dengan tambahan bahan kaos di bagian perut agar bisa melar ketika ukuran perut semakin membesar. Yang paling lucu adalah celana model _cutbray_ dengan kristal swarovski yang _bling-bling_ di sepanjang pinggul.

"Haish..." Malay tepok jidat sambil geleng-geleng kepala tengsin.

Orang gila mana yang mau pakai pakaian aneh model begitu, batinnya.

"Nanti kalau perutmu semakin besar dan badanmu semakin melar, baju-baju ini akan cocok sekali untukmu_, mon miel_!" ujar France bangga.

"_Amit-amit_, jabang bayi!" Malay komat kamit_ ngeri._

France mendekati Malaysia. Tangan putihnya mengelus perut sang pemuda Asia sambil tersenyum.

"_Ngomong-ngomong_, bagaimana kabar _my little baby_?"

Tubuh Malaysia langsung membeku seketika. Entah karena pertanyaan France atau karena sentuhan tangannya yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Masih sering mual dan muntah?" tanya France.

Malay geleng-geleng dengan wajah pucat ketakutan.

"Masih susah tidur kalau malam hari?" tanya France lagi.

Malay geleng-geleng lagi. Wajahnya tambah pucat.

"Bagus! _Mon petit bébé __est si intelligent, my baby is so smart! _" France tersenyum lega.

Tangan France merengkuh bahu Malaysia dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si pemuda Asia.

"Nanti akan aku buatkan masakan yang lezat untukmu dan untuk _mon petit bébé! _" ujar France berapi-api.

Malaysia manggut-manggut gemetaran.

"Besok aku akan datang lagi sambil membawa masakan yang paaaaaling enak..!" France melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya dari bahu Malay.

"_Au revoir__, bye-bye_..!" France melambaikan tangan lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Benar-benar manusia yang datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar!

Lutut Malaysia gemetaran, begitu juga tubuhnya. Sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa _freezing_ berkat kejadian barusan.

"A-aa-aaa-apa-apa maksudnya tadi...!?"

Dua tangan Malaysia memegang kepalanya. Tatapannya bercampur aduk antara kengerian dan kegalauan. Jangan-jangan, benar France adalah bapak biologis dari jabang bayi yang dikandungnya.

"AAAAGGGHH...! TIDAAAAAKKKKKKK...!"

...

...

...

_Doctor's Note_

1. _Insomnia_ (sulit tidur)

Diperkirakan 78 persen wanita mengalami kesulitan tidur saat hamil. Perubahan hormon yang menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan menjadi penyebab berkurangnya jam tidur. Meningkatnya progesteron membuat ibu hamil lebih mengantuk di siang hari terutama pada trimester pertama. Ibu hamil yang obesitas juga kerap tidur mendengkur dan sering ke kamar mandi saat malam hari. Keadaan ini menyebabkan berkurangnya jam tidur. Kurang tidur ketika hamil berisiko terjadinya preeklampsia, yakni suatu kondisi dimana tekanan darah meningkat selama masa kehamilan. Itulah hasil penelitian dari _Center for Perinatal Studies_ di _Swedish Medical Center_, Seattle, Amerika Serikat.

Gangguan lain yang menyebabkan berkurangnya waktu tidur adalah sindrom kaki tak mau diam (_Restless Leg Syndrome_/RLS). Dalam sebuah studi terhadap 600 wanita hamil, sebanyak 26 persen mengalami gangguan tersebut. _Restless Leg Syndrome_/RLS adalah rasa tidak nyaman di kaki yang semakin parah saat malam atau satu jam sebelum tidur.

(sumber : .com)


	7. Chapter 7

Part 10 : _Jealous_

Hari yang sangat cerah. Matahari yang tersenyum hangat semakin menambah keindahan di rumah besar milik Indonesia. Hari yang tepat untuk menyambut kedatangan seorang pemuda yang penuh dengan cinta dan _passion_. Ya, menepati janjinya, France datang ke rumah Indonesia sambil membawa masakan yang lezat-lezat.

"_Bonjour_! Aku datang membawakan masakan lezat untukmu dan _mon petit bebe_!" terdengar suara yang penuh dengan semangat dari arah ruang tamu.

Malaysia yang sedang _leyeh-leyeh_ santai setelah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya langsung mules mendadak begitu melihat wajah yang tak ingin dilihatnya itu.

"Ada apa, _mon miel_?" ujar France menghampiri Malay yang mukanya berubah jadi merah kuning hijau gara-gara mules.

Malay geleng-geleng tanpa bicara. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa cowok di hadapannya ini adalah bapak biologis dari bayi dalam perutnya. Oh, kenapa!? Kenapa _author_ begitu jahat padanya sehingga mentakdirkan dirinya harus dipasangkan dengan si kodok brewok ini?

Padahal ia sangat mengharapkan Indonesialah yang menjadi bapak biologis bayinya. Ia mendambakan Indonesia akan merawat, melindungi dan menjaga dirinya dan juga bayinya. Ia langsung membayangkan dirinya, sambil menggendong si bayi kecil, bersama-sama Indonesia berjalan menuju matahari terbenam sambil berpegangan tangan dan tersenyum bahagia. Oh, alangkah bahagianya jika dapat _become one with Indonesia forever_.

Padahal, seingatnya, ia dan France tidak pernah "_spent a night together_". Jangankan "_spent a night together_", berjalan berdampingan bersama France saja ia tidak pernah. Lalu bagaimana mungkin benih milik sang personifikasi Negeri Menara Eiffel itu bisa tertanam dan tumbuh di rahimnya?

Jangan-jangan si kodok brewok itu berbohong padanya? Jangan-jangan si mesum itu hanya berpura-pura saja? Jangan-jangan si _lebay _yang _hobby_ ber-_naked_-ria itu hanya ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Jangan-jangan si kutu kupret itu hanya ingin mencari sensasi saja dengan mengaku-ngaku sebagai bapak biologis bayinya!?

"A-aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." ujar Malay memberanikan diri.

France yang sedang merapikan piring dan menyusun makanan di atas meja makan menatap Malay lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau makan tidak boleh sambil bicara. Tidak sopan namanya, _mon cher_!"

"T-tapi ini pen-"

"Sssstt, sekarang makan dahulu, kalau sudah selesai baru kita bicara, ok, _mon petit,_" telunjuk France menyilang di bibir Malay mengisyaratkan agar pemuda Asia itu menghentikan bicaranya.

Tangan France meletakkan piring makan di hadapan Malay. Ia mempersilahkan Malay mengambil masakan yang telah tersaji di meja. Bocah _preggy boy_ itu tadinya hanya diam saja menatap aneka masakan. Pipinya tampak menggembung seperti orang ngambek.

France tersenyum. Tangan putihnya menuangkan sup bawang putih yang hangat ke mangkok kecil dan memberikannya pada si bocah.

"Ayo, cobalah!" ujarnya.

Awalnya Malay hanya cemberut. Ia menatap tanpa ekspresi. Namun aroma sup itu seolah menari-nari di depan hidungnya. Sangat menggoda. Iapun mengambil sendok dan menyendok kuah sup yang asapnya mengepul itu. Diseruputnya pelan lalu dicecapnya.

"Hmm, enak..!" jeritnya tanpa sadar.

Ups, ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Ditatapnya France. Pemuda Perancis itu tersenyum lalu memberi isyarat supaya Malay meneruskan makannya. Lalu tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ lagi Malay pun langsung menyikat habis sup yang dalam bahasa Perancis disebut _Soupe a l'oignon_.

France menyajikan masakan lezat lainnya ke piring makan milik Malay. Kali ini masakan yang dalam bahasa Perancis disebut dengan _Foie Gras_. Makanan khas Perancis ini sangat terkenal di dunia dan sudah menjadi masakan favorit sejak jaman raja-raja di abad pertengahan. _Foie Gras_ terbuat dari hati angsa yang dibuat pasta, bisa disajikan dalam berbagai cara, mulai dari digoreng, dipanggang, dibakar bersama saus khas Perancis, hingga dicampurkan ke dalam _sandwich._

Rasa _Foie Gras_ itu benar-benar unik dan lezat. Gigitan pertama, Malay dapat merasakan sesuatu yang benar-benar lembut seperti mentega, namun lebih gurih dan kaya akan rasa. Saking lezatnya, ia sampai menitikkan air mata bahagia. Ah, dasar bocah _lebay_! Tak terasa, sepotong_ Foie Gras_ itupun ludes tak bersisa.

Menu selanjutnya adalah satu porsi makanan Perancis yang tidak mengandung daging namun sangat mengenyangkan dan kaya akan rasa. Namanya adalah _Gratin Dauphinois_. Masakan ini terbuat dari kentang yang dimasak bersama krim khas Perancis. Cita rasanya sangat lezat. Yang membuat _Gratin Dauphinois_ terasa sangat lezat adalah krim yang terbuat dari campuran mentega, bawang putih, dan susu. Krim ini dilumurkan di atas kentang yang sudah ditumbuk, dan dimasak di dalam oven dengan temperatur sedang.

Malay mencicipi sesendok_ Gratin Dauphinois_ sambil menghirup aroma lezat yang tercium sayup-sayup dari uap hangat yang mengepul di atas masakan itu. Lidahnya langsung bereaksi. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengunyah kentang lembut yang berlumur saus gurih itu. Rasa lezatnya begitu melekat di lidah sampai-sampai ia ingin mengunyah lidahnya sampai habis. Dan tak terasa masakan lezat buatan France itupun tandas semua hanya dalam sekejap. Memang ya, nafsu makan seorang _preggy boy _itu benar-benar dahsyat!

-o0o-

Tubuh besar itu berbalut kaos lengan pendek berwarna oranye. Sepotong celana jeans _belel _berwarna biru gelap membalut dua betis kekar yang terbiasa menendang bola. Sosok itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Netherlands yang sedang berpakaian sehabis mandi pagi. Setelah sarapan pagi bersama Malaysia dan Indonesia yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan melepas kepergian Indonesia ke tempat bosnya dengan cipika cipiki romantis, ia memutuskan untuk mandi pagi. Rencananya ia ingin ke minimarket yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah yayangnya untuk membeli _hair gel_ kesayangannya yang sudah habis. Maklum, ia adalah _hair gel mania_. Rambut _spike_ nya tak akan tegak sempurna tanpa campur tangan _hair gel_.

Ketika sedang berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, tiba-tiba ia melihat pemandangan unik yang belum pernah dilihatnya selama ini. Dua sejoli sedang asyik bersantap di meja makan. Yang satu adalah bocah belagu yang sedang hamil. Yang satu lagi adalah bule brewok flamboyan yang hobby menggoda mahluk apapun, termasuk mahluk halus!

Kalau saja dua sejoli itu dibuatkan sebagai _pair_ pasti akan digolongkan sebagai _crack pair_ karena memang unik,_ out of the box _dan anti _mainstream_. Entah apa yang terpikir dalam otak sang _author _sampai tega memasangkan mereka berdua. Ataukah sang _author_ sedang stres berat sehingga membuat _pair_ Frulaysia. Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan _author_ yang tahu!

Ok, cukup _curcol_nya! Mari kembali ke TKP!

"Aku pulang dulu, _mon petit_, besok aku kesini lagi membawa masakan yang enak lagi."

Malay _ngangguk-ngangguk_ kesenangan besok bisa makan enak lagi.

France melambaikan tangan lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Sang pemuda Asia itu mengelus-elus perutnya yang makin gendut akibat kekenyangan. Punggungnya bersandar di kursi makan. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar sesuatu. Ia lupa menanyakan perihal kebenaran bahwa France adalah bapak biologis bayinya.

"Sial, gara-gara keenakan makan, _gue_ jadi lupa _nanya_!" ujar Malay sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"_Cie, cie, dimasakin_ France _nih ye_!"

Malay menoleh ke asal suara bariton yang sudah sangat dia hapal.

Netherlands, pemilik suara bariton itu muncul dari arah belakang.

"_Kayanya_ France _care banget_ sama_ loe_. Kemarin-kemarin_ bawain_ buah-buahan, bantal hamil, _bikinin_ baju hamil." ujar Neth sambil tersenyum sinis. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di dada.

Malaysia menatap wajah Neth cuek sambil _ngorek _sisa makanan yang tersangkut di giginya pakai tusuk gigi.

"Hati-hati _lho_ kalau dekat-dekat sama France bisa-bisa_ loe_ di-_grepe-grepe ngga_ jelas!" ujar Neth memprovokasi.

"Ah, kemarin _aja_ tangan_ loe_ grepe-grepe paha _gue_!" batin Malay.

"France itu _kaya_ serigala berbulu domba. Kelihatannya _sih_ baik,_ care_, romantis dan lembut, padahal kalau_ loe_ lengah dia _ngga _sungkan-sungkan _nyergap_ dari belakang!"Neth makin _ngalor ngidul ngegosipin_ France. _Udah kaya emak-emak_ bergosip pagi sambil belanja di tukang sayur.

"_Loe_ tahu sendiri_ kan gimana_ cabulnya dia, kalau _ngga _percaya, lihat _aja_ nanti!" tambah Neth berapi-api.

Malaysia menatap ekspresi wajah Netherlands yang terlihat mencurigakan itu lalu tersenyum jahil.

"_Loe_ cemburu ya?" ujar Malay singkat.

Pertanyaan Malay yang singkat namun jelas dan padat itu langsung membungkam mulut Neth seketika. Ia skakmat, _ngga_ bisa membalikkan jawaban. Hanya semburat kemerahan yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ada yang cemburu! Ada yang cemburu! Wahahahaha!" Malay tertawa puas karena berhasil membungkam ocehan Neth dengan satu pernyataan tepat pada sasaran.

"Iya, _gue_ cemburu!" ujar Neth tegas namun masih tetap _blushing_.

"Hah!?"

Kali ini gantian Malay yang skakmat, _ngga_ bisa membalas. Ia hanya bisa menatap wajah sang pemuda Belanda dengan ekspresi _cengo_ tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

"_Ngg__a _apa-apa _kan_ kalau _gue_ cemburu?" ujar Neth sambil menatap mata Malay dengan wajah yang memerah.

Tubuh besarnya mendekati Malay yang masih duduk di kursi makan. Wajah sang pemuda personifikasi negara kincir angin itu mendekati wajah si pemuda Asia. Kedua tangan besarnya dijejakkann kuat-kuat di meja makan sementara wajahnya semakin maju mendekati wajah sang pemuda mungil. Malaysia-entah terkena sihir cinta atau apa-hanya diam saja tanpa bisa memberikan perlawanan.

"Soalnya _gue_ suka _loe_…" bisik Neth menggoda di telinga Malay.

Dan terjadilah peristiwa itu. Bibir milik sang pemuda Belanda itu menyentuh lembut bibir mungil milik sang _preggy boy_ tersayang. Tangan besar berkulit pucat itu merangkul wajah si pemuda mungil seolah tak mau melepaskannya. Sedetik dua detik waktu berlalu. Masih dalam keadaan bertautan tanpa ada jarak seujung kukupun.

Saat akhirnya kedua bibir itu berpisah, Malay hanya mampu menatap wajah Netherlands dengan ekspresi terkejut bukan kepalang. Matanya terbelalak dan wajahnya memerah sangat.

"_I like you_..." Neth mempertegas sambil menatap kedua mata Malay lekat-lekat.

Seperti disambar petir di siang hari bolong, tubuh Malay langsung lemas mendadak. Pandangan matanya mengabur dan tubuh mungil itupun terkulai lemah. Malaysia semaput setelah mendengar pengakuan cinta dari mantan rivalnya sendiri.

...

...

...

TBC~

_Doctor's Note:_

Pada trimester kedua ibu hamil biasanya sudah melewati masa-masa _morning sickness_ sehingga nafsu makan ibu hamil pulih kembali. Akibatnya berat badan bertambah berkisar 0,35kg hingga 0,40kg per minggu. Pertumbuhan janin menjadi cepat. Sebagian besar berat ibu justru bertambah karena pertambahan berat janin.


	8. Chapter 8

_Warning_ :

R18+

_Please do not try this at home_

_It's very dangerous!_

* * *

Part 11 : _First Kick _

Pemuda Asia berwajah oriental itu sedang berdiri di tengah rerimbunan semak di halaman depan rumah Indonesia yang luas. Ia sedang menikmati sejuk dan rindangnya pepohonan di sekelilingnya. Udara siang hari jadi tak begitu terik berkat naungan pepohonan yang tumbuh dengan lebatnya.

Tiba-tiba _irish _matanya yang berwarna abu-abu gelap itu menangkap sesosok mungil tengah bersembunyi di balik semak. Daun-daunan semak itu bergoyang seolah ada yang menyenggolnya. Penasaran, iapun menghampiri rerimbunan semak hijau itu. Alisnya berkerut. Matanya terpincing.

"Hallo..." tegurnya ramah pada sosok mungil di balik rerimbunan semak.

Ternyata sosok itu adalah seekor kelinci kecil. Telinganya yang panjang bergerak-gerak. Hidung kecilnya yang berwarna pink muda mengendus-endus tanah. Bola matanya berwarna kehijauan. Bulu lembut di sekujur tubuhnya berwarna orange kekuningan.

Kelinci kecil itu melompat mendekati Malaysia. Ia menggesek-gesekkan bulu orangenya ke kaki si pemuda mungil sambil memasang wajah unyu. Malay menatap kelakuan si kelinci yang menggemaskan. Perlahan ia mengangkat si kelinci dan menggendongnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Pemuda Melayu itu menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung si kelinci kecil lalu menggoyangkannya gemas.

CUP

Tiba-tiba pipi Malay dikecup si kelinci kecil. Ia kaget dan menatap sosok binatang mungil itu dengan ekspresi terkejut. Sementara si kelinci hanya memasang wajah _innocent _setelah memberi kecupan tanpa ijin. Demi melihat ekspresi tanpa dosa dari si hewan berbulu lembut itu, Malay jadi tambah gemas. Dielusnya telinga si kelinci sambil menatapnya lembut. Digenggam dan didekatkannya binatang itu ke pipinya.

"Kamu mengingatkanku pada seseorang..." ujarnya pelan.

CUP

Tiba-tiba si kelinci kembali mengecup Malay. Kali ini bukan pipinya tapi bibirnya. Malay kembali terkejut. Namun karena binatang imut itu kembali mengeluarkan jurus wajah unyu-unyu, Malay hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

Tak puas hanya dua kali mengecup, si kelinci kembali mengecup sang pemuda ganteng. Kali ini binatang mungil itu melakukannya dengan cepat dan bertubi-tubi. Malay sampai kewalahan karena mendapat kecupan yang membabi buta di pipi dan bibirnya. Lalu entah terkena sihir apa, tiba-tiba saja sosok hewan berbulu lembut itu _sim salabim _berganti menjadi sosok seorang pemuda bule berambut pirang orange dengan bola mata hijau. Pemuda bule itu memonyongkan bibirnya siap untuk mendaratkan ciumannya yang paling_ hot_ ke bibir si pemuda Asia.

"Uwaaaahhhhh...!"

...

...

...

Malaysia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong wajah yang tadi tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Namun ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi. Ia berusaha mengejar napasnya yang _ngos-ngosan_ sambil menatap sekeliling. Rupanya ia sedang berada di tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap jam di dinding. Pukul 2 siang. Perasaan tadi ia baru saja selesai sarapan pagi. Berarti ia sudah pingsan beberapa jam lamanya.

"Hah?" Malay terkejut.

Di sisi sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya, sesosok tubuh besar tertidur nyenyak sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya menopang kepalanya. Poni pirang yang biasanya tertata rapi jabrik ke atas, kini jatuh terurai ke depan hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Di meja nakas yang berada di sebelah sosok yang sedang tertidur itu tergeletak berbagai macam benda. Mulai dari mangkok kotor bekas makan dengan sisa-sisa mie instan di dalamnya, cangkir berisi susu yang tinggal setengah, sebotol minyak kayu putih, wadah berisi air hangat dan beberapa benda lainnya. Malay baru menyadari di pangkuannya tergeletak selembar handuk kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk kompres. Ia memegang keningnya. Terasa agak basah. Rupanya Netherlands, sosok yang tengah tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya itu terus menerus mengkompres keningnya dengan handuk yang dibasahi air hangat.

Pemuda Asia itu mendekati sosok pemuda yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Untaian berwarna orange kekuningan milik si pemuda Belanda itu terjuntai ke bawah. Bola mata hijaunya terbenam di balik pelupuk matanya yang terkatup. Yang lucu, bibir milik Nether jadi terlihat agak monyong karena terhimpit dengan tangannya yang tersilang di atas kasur. Tambah lucu lagi ketika di ujung bibir yang agak monyong itu menetes air liur. Malaysia menahan tawa. Ia belum pernah melihat ekspresi Netherlands yang seperti ini.

Tangan kecilnya terjulur menjumput sehelai rambut pirang yang terjuntai. Malaysia merabanya dan terkejut. Ternyata ia baru mengetahui bahwa rambut pirang milik Netherlands terasa agak kasar. Mungkin itu sebabnya si pemuda bule itu selalu memakai _hair gel_ kapanpun dan dimanapun untuk menyembunyikan tekstur rambutnya. Penasaran, disentuhnya lagi kumpulan rambut yang lebih tebal di atas kepala Netherlands sambil menatap wajah inosen si bule Belanda. Malaysia tersenyum. Aneh, kenapa hanya menyentuh rambut pirang milik si bule seperti ini, dadanya terasa berdebar-debar?

Tiba-tiba tubuh besar itu bergerak. Malaysia langsung gelagapan. Ia takut kepergok sedang "_grepe-grepe_" kepala rivalnya yang sedang tidur. Buru-buru ia mengambil posisi pura-pura pingsan lagi sambil berlindung di balik selimut. Sedetik. Dua detik. Tak ada suara. Ia mengintip perlahan dari balik selimut. Rupanya si badan besar itu hanya merubah posisi sedikit lalu kembali tidur. Malay menarik napas lega.

Kembali ia mendekati wajah si pemuda bule. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah yang masih tertidur lelap itu. Malaysia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa gerangan yang membuat tidur si pemuda Belanda itu lelap sekali? Apakah karena terlalu lelah menjaga dirinya sewaktu pingsan tadi? Pemuda mungil itu menatap mangkok kotor yang tergeletak di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. Apakah karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang pingsan sampai-sampai si pemuda bule itu bela-belain makan siang hanya dengan mie instan di kamar?

Tiba-tiba kepala berambut orange itu perlahan mendongak ke atas. Malay terkejut saat pandangan mata si rambut orange itu saling bertautan dengan matanya. Si pemilik rambut orange terurai itu mengucek matanya masih setengah sadar. Namun begitu menyadari di hadapannya terpampang wajah sang _preggy boy_ tersayang yang sudah siuman, buru-buru ia bangun dan duduk di kasur, bersebelahan dengan si pemuda mungil.

"L-_loe_ dah sadar!?" ujarnya setengah menjerit.

Wajah Malay direngkuh oleh dua tangan besar milik Netherlands. Sang pemuda personifikasi negeri kincir angin itu tersenyum lega. Cepat-cepat ia merangkul tubuh mungil itu.

"_Maafin gue_ ya.._gue ngagetin loe_.." ujar Neth. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Malaysia hanya diam ketika berada di dalam dekapan tubuh besar itu. Ia dapat merasakan sentuhan rambut kasar milik Netherlands di lehernya. Lalu aroma tubuh khas dari pemuda penggila susu itu terasa menari-nari mengelilingi tubuhnya. Malay seolah tenggelam dalam aroma tubuh yang tak bisa dilupakannya itu. Tanpa sadar ia memejamkan matanya seolah menikmati aroma tubuh milik rivalnya itu. Dan ketika dekapan itu berakhir, semuanya terasa sangat_ awkward_.

"Hmm...jadi?" tanya Netherlands sambil menatap Malay.

"Jadi apanya?" balas Malay bingung.

"Jadi, _ngga_ apa-apa_ kan_ kalau _gue_ suka_ loe_?" tanya Neth meminta ketegasan.

"A-aa..gu-gue..mmm..anu..ee-ah.." Malay menjawab terbata-bata, entah karena grogi, ge-er atau faktor _loading_ lama.

Netherlands masih terus menatap wajah Malay lekat-lekat seolah menanti jawaban dari sang kekasih. Tatapan bola mata hijau itu makin membuat Malay tak bisa menjawab. Wajahnya makin memerah dan jantungnya makin berdebar kencang. Suasana _awkward_ makin menjadi-jadi.

"Ashkjgplllmnffppt..." Malay makin meracau tak jelas.

"Pffffttt..!"

Netherlands menahan tawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"_Loe_ tambah imut _kalo_ lagi grogi_ gitu_!" ujarnya senang.

Dijawilnya pipi Malay sambil ditarik mendekati wajahnya. Pemuda Belanda itu tertawa lepas sambil masih mencubit pipi sang _preggy boy_ gemas. Malaysia hanya terdiam kesal dengan wajah merona merah menahan tengsin gara-gara grogi _ngga_ bisa jawab pertanyaan Netherlands. Memangnya _gue_ marshmallow _pake _dicubit dan dijawil segala, batinnya. Ketika tawa lepas itu berhenti dan wajah pemuda mungil yang merona merah itu terpampang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, Netherlands terdiam. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah mantan rivalnya itu. Tangan besarnya menyentuh lembut pipi Malay sambil sesekali mengelusnya dengan perasaan sayang.

"_I love you_..." bisiknya tertahan.

Tangan besarnya menarik wajah Malay agar mendekati wajahnya. Tanpa ragu ia mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir sang pemuda Asia. Malaysia yang terkejut dengan perbuatan Neth berusaha mendorong tubuh besar itu. Namun apa daya, tubuh mungilnya harus mengalah dan pasrah terhadap dominasi sang pemuda yang bertubuh lebih besar.

"Ah, Ne-Neth, ja-jangan!"

Terlambat. Netherlands yang mabuk kepayang itu terlanjur mendaratkan kecupannya bertubi-tubi di pipi dan bibirnya. Entah kenapa sama persis seperti mimpi yang ia alami sewaktu pingsan tadi.

Bibir itu makin menggila. Setelah puas mencium pipi dan bibir korbannya, bibir itu sekarang mencoba mengeksplorasi wilayah leher dan rahang sang pemuda mungil. Kali ini turut melibatkan lidah yang menari-nari naik turun di sepanjang leher jenjang itu. Sementara sang lidah masih sibuk menjelajahi wilayah leher dan rahang, tangan besar berkulit pucat itu juga tak hanya diam. Tangan besar itu bergerilya sepanjang punggung sampai pinggang sang korban. Alhasil sang korban pun mengeluarkan reaksi terkejut. Matanya terbelalak dengan mulut ternganga. Namun ia tak melawan dan seolah menikmati sentuhan sang pemuda bule.

Netherlands makin tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sewaktu melihat ekspresi Malay yang terbawa 'permainan' panasnya. Bocah malang itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sembari mengerang lemah. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Tangan mungilnya meremas kaos orange yang dikenakan Netherlands. Demi melihat reaksi sang _preggy boy_ itu Netherlands makin menjadi-jadi. Ia merebahkan tubuh mungil itu di atas kasur. Tangan besar itu menarik kaos yang dikenakan sang korban yang mengakibatkan tereksposnya dua benda kenyal berwarna kemerahan milik sang pemuda Asia. Sang pemilik kaos yang sedari tadi hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati tarian sang lidah basah, tiba-tiba menjerit tertahan. Rupanya benda kenyal lagi sensitif itu menjadi sasaran selanjutnya dari eksplorasi si tangan besar.

"J-jangan!" jeritnya tertahan.

Netherlands tak menggubrisnya. Ia malah semakin berbuat nekad. Sang pemuda negeri Tulip itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah dada sang korban. Bibirnya mendarat di wilayah paling sensitif di dada sang pemuda Asia itu dan tanpa penjelasan langsung mengecupnya. Kelakuan nekad sang pemuda bule itu berimbas pada reaksi tubuh sang korban. Tubuh yang tadi sudah gemetaran itu kini bertambah parah. Bibir itu bergerak ke arah bawah menuju perut sang _preggy boy_ yang membuncit. Ketika sudah sampai di ujung perut buncit itu, tanpa peringatan lebih dulu, sang bibir langsung mengecup mesra bagian itu. Netherlands tidak hanya mengecup mesra perut tempat sang jabang bayi tumbuh itu, pemuda bule itu juga membelai dengan penuh kasih sayang sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh sang pemuda Asia. Untaian kasar berwarna orange miliknya bergesekan dengan kulit sang pemuda mungil sehingga menimbulkan sensasi yang aneh tapi seru.

JDUG

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam perut Malay.

"Hah!?" serunya kaget.

JDUG

Kembali ia merasakan gerakan samar dari dalam perutnya.

"A-apa itu barusan!?"

Tubuh Malay yang sedari tadi dalam kondisi terbaring langsung mengambil posisi duduk. Tubuh Netherlands yang sebelumnya berada di atas tubuhnya dan mendominasi dengan sentuhan-sentuhan erotis itu langsung didorongnya. Alhasil si tubuh besar itu jatuh terjengkang tanpa ampun.

"A-a-ada yang gerak-gerak di perut _gue_! Ada yang gerak-gerak di perut _gue_!" seru Malay panik.

Malaysia langsung berdiri dan lari-lari panik demi merasakan sesuatu yang samar-samar bergerak di dalam perutnya. Bocah _preggy boy_ itu berlari kesana kemari sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia menjerit-jerit ketakutan seolah ada alien yang tumbuh dan meliuk-liuk di dalam perutnya.

"Toloong..! Indooon, _tolongin gue_! Perut _gue_ gerak-gerak!" teriaknya norak.

Sementara si pemuda bule yang tadi jatuh terjengkang cuma bisa melongo sambil mengelus bokongnya yang sakit. Belum sempat Netherlands melakukan sesuatu, si bocah _preggy boy_ itu berlarian ke arah telepon. Ia menelpon Indonesia yang masih berada di tempat bosnya.

"Indooon, _cepetan_ pulang, perut _gue_-ada yang aneh dengan perut_ gue_!" jeritnya di telepon.

Netherlands cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar teriakan-teriakan panik si bocah di telepon. Ia juga mendengar sepotong kalimat tentang invasi alien, hilangnya MH370, dan ocehan aneh lainnya. Kasihan si bocah, sangking paniknya doi sampai membayangkan yang bukan-bukan.

"Heh bule, cepat berbuat sesuatu, jangan bengong _aja_!" Malay mencekik leher Netherlands karena panik dan mengakibatkan sang korban megap-megap kekurangan oksigen.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengan _gue_! Kenapa perut _gue_ gerak-gerak sendiri!? Jangan-jangan _gue_ bakalan bermutasi jadi alien!" Malay melepaskan cekikannya dari Netherlands dan berlari-lari panik lagi.

"..."

...

...

Netherlands _speechless_.

-o0o-

"Itu namanya gerakan bayi." ujar Indonesia setelah _nanya-nanya_ sama mbah Google plus baca buku pedoman, majalah "_Father and Baby_".

"Bayi itu bergerak di dalam perut, bisa berupa tendangan, gerakan memutar, meluncur, dan macam-macam lainnya." jelas Indonesia sambil membaca buku pedoman kehamilan oleh-oleh dari si kodok brewok.

"Tapi gerakan tadi itu terasa samar-samar!" sergah Malay.

"Ya, namanya juga_ loe_ masih hamil muda, jadi gerakannya masih samar-samar. Nanti kalau usia kehamilannya sudah masuk 16 minggu ke atas baru lebih terasa jelas, begitu tertulis disini." beber Indonesia sambil terus baca buku panduan.

Malaysia tertegun. Ia mengingat kejadian sebelum peristiwa perutnya bergerak. Apa jangan-jangan perutnya jadi bergerak karena bereaksi dengan perasaan nyaman dan nikmat yang tadi ia rasakan sewaktu dicumbu Netherlands? Jangan-jangan tubuhnya ikut-ikutan bereaksi karena terbawa suasana yang ia rasakan?

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Malay bersemu merah.

"Nah, sekarang _loe_ istirahat ya di kamar." Indonesia membimbing adik sekaligus partnernya itu berjalan menuju kamar.

Kedua sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Sementara itu Netherlands cuma bisa mojok di pojokan sambil manyun.

...

...

...

TBC~

_Doctor's Note_ :

1. Tendangan bayi

Merasakan janin menendang perut adalah salah satu momen yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh sebagian besar ibu hamil. Tendangan bayi adalah salah satu pertanda bahwa janin berkembang dengan baik selama di dalam perut. Pada awal usia kehamilan, ibu hamil akan sulit merasakan seperti apa tendangan bayi tersebut. Pada tri semester kedua dan ketiga, tendangan bayi akan lebih kuat dan ibu hamil dapat merasakan tendangan bayinya. Pada awal kehamilan, jarang sekali terjadi pergerakan janin. Tetapi seiring dengan janin yang terus tumbuh dan berkembang, frekuensi tendangan bayi akan terus meningkat dan lebih kuat. Sebuah penelitian menunjukkan bahwa pada tri semester terakhir usia kehamilan, tendangan bayi bisa mencapai 30 kali per jam. Bayi cenderung bergerak di waktu-waktu tertentu, sebagai tanda penunjuk dia sedang bangun atau tertidur. Bayi biasanya aktif bergerak antara pukul 21.00 dan 01.00 dini hari, tepat di saat ibu akan tidur. Seiring bertambahnya usia kehamilan, bayi juga dapat merespon suara atau sentuhan yang didapatnya dengan gerakan. Ketika kehamilan memasuki usia 32 minggu, bayi yang bertambah besar akan tidak terlalu aktif bergerak karena ruang geraknya di dalam rahim semakin sempit.


End file.
